Boku no Sensei, 16 Years Old
by Meshiki Aritoka
Summary: Make up sedikit tebal, kaca mata, rambut indigo yang ku ikat cepol, skirt hitam selutut, kemeja putih dan jas ala seorang guru/"Hinata…" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak sekedar menatap Sasuke dan mengambil jeda untuk sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkan, "aku.. aku memperkosa nya."/ CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Sexual Content (not for children), normal POV, Typo(s) maybe, OCC, etc.
1. The Day Become a Sensei

**Ahoo... Ahoo... Ahoo...**  
**Sebut saja ini sebagai panel Author hohohoho atau lebih tepatnya panel curhatan Author =.=**  
**banyak PM masuk yang request fic NaruHina, karena kebetulan saya juga NH lover jadi saya putuskan untuk mendedikasikan karya saya mostly untuk NarutoxHinata khufufufu :3**  
**dari kemarin mantengin archive NaruHina tapi gak banyak yang update, jadi kebetulan ada ide cerita nulis NH lagi deh. Sorry kalau rada ngerandom nih omongan saya, lagi mabok kayaknya nih -_-**  
**yaudah deh, gak banyak yang bisa diomongin karena author lagi gak konsen, yang penting rate M. *plakk* :3**

* * *

**-BOKU NO SENSEI, 16 YEARS OLD-**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Meshiki Aritoka**

**Main Characters : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated : M**

**NB : Sexual content, Typo(s), OCC, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story :3**

**.**

**.**

Make up sedikit tebal, kaca mata, rambut indigo yang ku ikat cepol, skirt hitam selutut, kemeja putih dan jas ala seorang guru, aku melangkah beriringan dengan Kurenai-sensei, memasuki salah satu kelas di gedung penuh siswa laki-laki. Hari pertama dan ini sangat mendebarkan bagiku, ku mohon jangan gugup, wajah ku tidak boleh terlihat memerah dan wibawa ku harus ku tunjukan. Hari ini posisi ku berada jauh di atas mereka.

"Ohayou, Minna-san!" Ucap Kureina-sensei.

Para siswa laki-laki penghuni kelas 2-1 Shonen House ini pun kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, duduk manis dan memberikan perhatian mereka pada Kurenai-sensei dengan aku yang berdiri di belakangnya, cukup asing bagi mereka.

Ya, di sini adalah Konoha High School, Shonen House. Aku jelaskan sedikit, Konoha High School adalah sekolah paling elit dan paling populer di daerah ku tentu saja dengan kualitas pendidikan yang di atas rata-rata sekolah lain, semua anak dengan strata atas dan para jenius lah yang bersekolah di sini. Hanya saja Konoha High School di bagi menjadi 2 sekolah, yaitu sekolah khusus anak perempuan di gedung Shoujo House dan sekolah khusus anak laki-laki di gedung Shonen House, tapi tetap dengan koordinasi satu sekolah dan yayasan.

Tidak terlalu jauh, jaraknya hanya 300 meter antara dua gedung sekolah ini. Sistim seperti ini memang sudah diterapkan di sekolah ini dari pertama sekolah ini berdiri, tentunya saat itu bukan masa ku. Sistim ini membuat Konoha High School seperti sekolah khusus satu jenis siswa, tidak heran siswanya jadi banyak yang kurang belaian dari lawan jenis, banyak siswa Shonen House maupun Shoujo House yang sering mencuri kesempatan untuk bertemu, tapi hal itulah yang membuatnya lebih unik dan terkesan lebih seru.

Bagaimana denganku? Aku hanya salah satu siswi KHS yang tentu saja bersekolah di Shoujo House, anak dari klan Hyuuga yang cukup punya nama di Konoha Town. Aku sangat suka belajar dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu ku dengan buku, tidak heran aku salah satu siswi berprestasi yang masuk kelas 2-1 Shoujo House yang terkenal sebagai kelas unggulan, membanggakan memang. Tidak seperti yang lain, aku tidak tertarik untuk mencari perhatian dengan lawan jenis apalagi anak laki-laki di Shonen House yang memang ku akui mereka keren-keren, bukan karena aku penyuka sesama tapi aku belum punya ketertarikan pada satu di antara mereka.

Aku cukup terkenal diantara para murid di Shoujo House, bukan hanya karena otak jenius ku tapi penampilan ku yang membuat mereka iri. Tubuh sintal, rambut panjang, kulit putih, mata Lavender yang unik, wajah yang seperti Porselen Doll dan dada ku yang menurut mereka sangat sexy bukan hanya dari bentuknya tapi juga ukurannya. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang penampilan fisik ku atau kelebihan ku yang lain, aku suka berteman dengan semuanya, dengan begitu aku bisa belajar untuk jadi anak yang tidak pemalu, begitulah...

.

**#Flashback on**

.

"Sumimasen, sensei?" Ku buka gagang pintu sambil menengok dibalik pintu ruangan itu.

"Hyuuga-chan, masuklah" Seorang wanita dewasa yang ku panggil Sensei dengan perut besar dan matanya yang merah menyambut kedatangan ku.

"Anoo... Kureina-sensei kenapa memanggil saya?"

"Begini, kau tau kan Sensei sedang hamil tua dan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan, Sensei akan ambil cuti mungkin sekitar 5 minggu. Tugas mengajar Sensei di tempatmu akan digantikan Anko-sensei dan tugas mengajar Sensei di Shonen House akan digantikan Iruka-sensei, tapi ada satu kelas yang tidak bisa diajar oleh Iruka-sensei karena jadwal yang bentrok."

"Jadi ?" Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai-sensei menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengatakan sesuatu..

"Aku mohon, tolong gantikan Sensei dikelas yang tidak dapat bagian itu."

Bagaikan mendengar petir di siang bolong, aku tercengang mendengar permohonan guru kesayangan ku ini, apakah Sensei tidak salah meminta ku? Mengajar di Shonen House, ini sama dengan memasukkan ku ke kandang singa yang lapar.

"Ahh, itu... Tapi saya tidak bisa mengajar, Sensei. Saya juga seorang siswa."

"Kau bisa, Hyuuga-chan. Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu dan aku tau bagaimana kemampuanmu, Sensei juga sudah membicarakan soal ini dengan kepala sekolah kita dan dia setuju. Lagipula kelas yang akan kau ajar hanya satu, Sensei tidak bisa terus membebankan tanggung jawab ini pada Anko-sensei dan Iruka-sensei, mereka sudah punya kelas yang harus mereka ajar ditambah mengajar kelas yang akan Sensei tinggalkan."

Yang benar saja, selama bersekolah di KHS aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana kondisi Shonen House, memang sih Neji-nii sekolah di sana tapi aku tidak pernah bertanya soal bagaimana di sana karena menurut ku tidak penting juga tau soal itu. Aku memang pernah menggantikan Kakashi-sensei mengajar, adik kelas 1-4 di gedung Timur dan hanya 2 kali pertemuan.

"Saya tidak yakin, Sensei"

"Tolonglah Hyuuga-chan, anak-anak yang akan kau ajar tidak akan sulit karena mereka siswa kelas unggulan, kelas 2-1 Shonen House. Sama dengan di kelas mu mereka dapat jadwal Sensei 6 jam dalam seminggu, jadi 2 jam selama 3 hari."

"Tapi, saya juga harus belajar di kelas, Sensei"

"Aku mengerti, ada dua mata pelajaran selama seminggu di kelas mu yang akan kau tinggalkan selama mengajar di sana dan Sensei akan meminta ijin pada guru yang bertanggung jawab agar kau bisa meninggalkan pelajaran. Jadi, Hyuuga-chan?"

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajah ku dengan raut wajah kecewa, hanya satu kelas tapi berada di Shonen House itu sepertinya tidak akan baik karena aku seorang siswi Shoujo House. Sekarang aku dibuat bingung, aku tau Sensei akan memberi imbalan yang setimpal dengan ini, ntah apa itu. Cukup lama aku menimbang-nimbang soal hal ini, berkutat dengan pikiran ku dan hanya berdiri membuat Kurenai-sensei menunggu keputusan ku.

"Baiklah Kurenai-sensei, saya tidak bisa menolak lagi... Tapi saya punya satu syarat..."

.

**#Flashback off**

.

**-Konoha High School, kelas 2-1 Shonen House-**

"Ini hari terakhir Sensei di sekolah karena Sensei akan mengambil cuti dalam waktu yang cukup lama ..."

Kelas 2-1 menjadi gaduh seketika dengan anak-anak cowok yang bersorak kegirangan mendengar pengumuman singkat yang di berikan Kurenai-sensei, aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu di belakang Sensei dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku yang pemalu ini behadapan dengan orang banyak yang tidak ku kenal dan semuanya anak laki-laki, Kami-sama apakah aku bisa melakukan ini? Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"DIAM SEMUAAA! Kalian ini, malah kegirangan akan Sensei tinggal!" Teriakan Kurenai-sensei menghentikan kegaduhan kelas.

"Sensei, jangan teriak-teriak nanti bisa keluar bayinya dan dia juga akan kabur karena takut mendengar ibunya yang galak HA HA HA HA HA HA!" celetuk seorang pemuda dengan tattoo taring merah di pipinya membuat seisi ruangan juga ikut tertawa dengan lelucon yang dia buat.

"Inuzuka-kun, kau ingin aku laporkan bahwa kemarin kau membawa anjing peliharaanmu ke sekolah? Padahal itu melarang peraturan sekolah" urat tersurat di dahi Kurenai-sensei.

Ancaman Kurenai-sensei berhasil membuat cowok itu diam seketika disusul anak-anak satu kelas yang juga ikut tenang mulai bisa mendengarkan Kurenai-sensei.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan ini adalah Hinata-san..." Sensei memberi ruang untuk ku maju sedikit ke depan ke arah para murid, "karena Sensei tidak bisa mengajar kalian jadi Hinata-sensei inilah yang akan mengajar matematika pada kalian selama Sensei tidak ada."

Kelas berubah menjadi sedikit ribut, aku dapat mendengar beberapa dari mereka berkomentar tentang ku. Apa yang perlu ku harapkan? Tentu saja mereka berkomentar tentang hal-hal yang nakal, tapi mereka tidak akan berani lebih dan aku yakin itu.

Aku maju beberapa langkah dengan penampilan _make up_ yang sedikit tebal, kaca mata, rambut panjang ku yang ku ikat cepol, skirt hitam sepanjang lutut, kemeja putih dan jas khas seorang guru. Penampilan ku memang terlihat seperti wanita dewasa dan persis seperti seorang guru, inilah siasat ku yang telah di setujui Kurenai-sensei, dengan berpura-pura seolah-olah seorang guru sungguhan para siswa tidak akan berani meremehkan atau menggoda ku.

"Hinata, Yoroshiku minna-san. Hari ini dan seterusnya mohon bantuannya ya."

Aku membungkuk dan melempar senyum dengan rasa gugup dalam pikiran ku. Ayolah Hinata! Wajah mu tidak boleh memerah, kau sudah berhasil sampai sini, kau tidak boleh mengacaukannya, ayolah jangan gugup, Ganbatte!

Para murid 2-1 terperanga melihat ku, tentu saja karena mereka jarang melihat wanita di kelas selain guru wanita yang sudah ada, apalagi aku baru. Ku lihat seisi ruangan dan menemukan Neji-nii di deretan bangku kedua di belakang, dia juga terperanga kaget melihat ku. Sebelumnya aku lupa kalau Neji-nii juga ada di kelas 2-1, tapi tadi malam aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengannya, tentu saja juga untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi aku tidak memberi tahu padanya tentang penampilan ku saat ini.

Setelah perkenalan, Kurenai-sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas 2-1 yang diserahkan padaku. Para murid memperlakukan ku sebagaimana layaknya seorang guru. Ini artinya penampilan ku sedikit cukup membawa efek, syukurlah.

"Sensei, berapa ukuran dada mu?" Tanya seorang siswa dengan rambut bak mangkok itu.

"Kenapa tidak coba kau remas, Lee hahahahahaha" sahut salah seorang lainnya.

Kesal juga mendengar candaan salah satu dari mereka yang menurut ku tidak pantas sekali di ucapkan, tidak sopan! Aku berusaha tetap tenang menghadapinya.

"Hinata-sensei, apa sudah punya pacar?" cowok yang tadi ditegur Kurenai-sensei bertanya pada ku.

"Tidak" jawab ku singkat.

"Hei, Sensei... Kau sexy juga ya, gyahahaha! Seperti bukan seorang guru." Laki-laki dengan tattoo ungu di wajahnya berkomentar bermaksud menggoda ku.

Beginilah, hal yang sudah ku kira pasti akan dilakukan anak-anak kelas 2-1. Walaupun mereka anak-anak kelas unggulan tapi tetap saja anak cowok pasti akan jail bahkan pada guru sekalipun, Aku berusaha tenang menghadapi mereka dengan gaya seorang guru yang bijak dan menjaga supaya identitas asli ku tidak ketahuan. Ku jawab mereka dengan jawaban seadanya dan membuat ku semakin gugup tak terkendali.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya. Sensei akan mulai dengan materi yang terakhir di berikan Kurenai-sensei"

Ku buka buku paket yang cukup tebal sama seperti milik ku karena sama-sama satu angkatan jadi materi yang diberikan juga sama seperti yang diberikan di kelas ku, tak cukup sulit bagi ku karena aku sudah mengerti materi ini sebelumnya. Awal mengajar memang sangat kaku bagi ku dan canggung sekali tapi aku berusaha keras untuk melakukan ini sekaligus mengendalikan para siswa 2-1 yang terus saja menjahili ku dengan kelakuan mereka.

Sedang seriusnya melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar, tanpa ku sadari kedua bola _safire_ memperhatikan ku dengan intens berbeda dengan anak yang lain...

"Kau misterius ya, Hinata-sensei" ungkap laki-laki itu sembari melempar senyum manis.

Membuat ku menatap heran padanya dengan teman-teman sekelas nya yang lain yang tidak menganggap serius pernyataannya. Dia sempat membuat jantung berdegup kencang, ini berbeda sekali rasanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa dengan keberadaan cowok yang satu ini, ah apa sih yang ku pikirkan.

Dia langsung mencuri pandangan ku terus bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang keren tapi sesuatu yang membuat ku teringat akan suatu hal. Ku lihat denah kelas yang ada di meja guru, mata ku langsung tertuju pada keterangan bangku di denah tersebut. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, pikiran ku berpikir sejenak mengingat sesuatu dalam ingatan ku tentang sosok laki-laki berambut kuning itu. Jangan-jangan...

Aku kembali pada kesadaran ku untuk apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan di sini, mengubur kenyataan ku tentang laki-laki itu. Aku berusaha melewati hari itu sesuai dengan yang ku rencanakan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tanpa ku sadari bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi mengisyaratkan pada ku untuk mengakhiri kelas hari ini. Setelah menutup pelajaran, para siswa berhamburan pulang dan masih saja ada murid yang berusaha menggoda ku tapi ku tolak dengan tegas membuat mereka tidak melakukan lebih lagi, karena berpikir aku adalah guru yang lebih tua yang yang harus mereka hormati. Hal itu hanya menjadi candaan semata yang tentu saja tidak membuat ku lebih repot, penampilan ini memang menipu sekali.

Saat semua murid sudah mengosongkan kelas aku juga berjalan keluar kelas meningalkan kegiatan hari ini, ya ampun aku benar-benar meninggalkan kelas terakhir ku sendiri. Ku rasakan sebuah tangan kekar yang menarik tanganku, aku mulai merasa panik karena ku sadari ada seseorang yang masih berada di kelas dan sekarang menarik tubuh ku dan memojokkan ku di dinding kelas.

Aku berusaha sadar dari ketakutan ku dan membuka mata melihat siapa laki-laki di hadapan ku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku...

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?! Berpenampilan seperti ini?"

"Neji-nii, kau membuat ku terkejut!" Jawab ku lega ternyata laki-laki yang ku takut kan ini adalah kakak sepupu ku sendiri.

"Aku berusaha menyembunyikan diri ku, agar teman-teman sekelas Nii-san tidak berlaku macam-macam jika tau pengganti Kurenai-sensei adalah siswi perempuan Shoujo House."

"Dandanan mu, baju mu, semuanya. Kau ini, seperti wanita dewasa."

"Bukankah itu lebih baik Nii-san, dengan penampilan ini mereka jadi menganggap ku benar-benar seorang guru kan."

Neji-nii hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan terus memperhatikan penampilan ku.

"Mungkin kau benar... Ckh, kau ini aneh-aneh saja."

"Tidak masalah kan, lagi pula mereka juga tidak ada yang mengenal ku, ne?"

"Tapi tetap jaga dirimu, Hinata-chan. Aku mengenal seperti apa mereka lebih baik darimu."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memberi bonus senyuman untuk meyakinkan Neji-nii. Hari itu berjalan dengan baik, tapi aku belum bisa puas. Masih banyak yang harus ku lakukan dan semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam hari di rumah ku, seperti biasa aku suka sekali membantu ibu ku. Keluarga kami memang keluarga yang berkecukupan dan memiliki strata sosial yang tinggi, tapi kemandirian selalu di terapkan di sini, membuat ku terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah. Sedang sibuk-sibuk nya membantu Okaa-san ntah kenapa aku teringat dengan laki-laki di kelas 2-1 Shonen House, senyum manis itu membuat ku tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Satu hal yang ku sadari, sepanjang pelajaran dia selalu memandang ku dengan intens dan itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan anak-anak lainnya di kelas itu. Hal itu membuat ku gugup, rasanya seperti menjadi target buruan. Ntah kenapa aku sendiri jadi terperangkap dalam pikiran ku tentang laki-laki itu, tidak ku sangka bisa bertemu dengannya lagi...

Setelah membantu Okaa-san, aku melakukan aktifitas yang biasa dilakukan seorang siswi tentu saja belajar. Tak lama ku lakukan kegiatan belajar aku merasa sangat suntuk, pikiran ku tidak bisa lepas dari laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang baru ku tau namanya, tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Ku putuskan untuk merapikan buku dan materi untuk besok, mandi adalah yang paling ku butuhkan sekarang.

.

**#Flashback on**

.

2 bulan sudah bersekolah di Konoha High School kelas 1-1, aku harus berubah menjadi anak yang tidak pemalu dan tertutup lagi, dengan teman yang sudah ku kenal baik selama bersekolah di sini. Semoga ini bisa menjadi persahabatan yang baik karena Sakura-chan orang yang baik dan mau menerima ku dengan baik, tidak pernah mempermasalah kan bagaimana aku.

Seperti biasa, jam istirahat aku lebih memilih berada di kelas makan bekal dari ibu tapi hari itu hanya mencatat yang ku lakukan, duduk sendiri di bangku dengan teman-teman yang lain mengobrol ria di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Hinataaa-chaaaan!" Sakura berlari ke arah ku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?"

"Kau sibuk tidak?"

"Tidak, tapi aku sedang meringkas catatan Kurenai-sensei"

"Ish... Hinata, cobalah untuk bersantai sedikit. Eh, kau ingat tidak 3 hari lalu yang ku ceritakan" Sakura tersenyum-senyum riang sambil menompang kan wajah di kedua tangannya.

"Kau baru jadian kan, Sakura-chan? Mmmmnn, dengan siswa Shonen House."

"He'em, nanti saat pelajaran Asuma-sensei kan kosong karena Sensei cuti untuk menikah dengan Kurenai-sensei, mau tidak antarkan aku ke belakang perpustakaan?"

"Saat tidak ada guru bukankah kita seharusnya tetap ada di kelas dan belajar sendiri ya?"

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, tidak perlu seperti itu. Kita ini masih muda, nakal sedikit tidak masalah, hehehehe. Jadi nanti antarkan aku ya?"

"Memangnya apa yang mau Sakura-chan lakukan di tempat sepi itu?"

"Aku janji akan bertemu pacar ku di sana karena dia bilang ada yang ingin dia berikan pada ku..."

"Apaaaa?! Sakuraa-chan itu kan tidak boleh, itu namanya melanggar peraturan kalau kita bertemu dengan murid Shonen House! Da-dan dan juga itu namanya menyeli... mmmmmmppphh"

"Sssssssstttttttt, kecilkan suaramu Hinata-chan nanti banyak yang dengar!"

Sakura dengan sigap menutup mulut ku dan aku berusaha menoleh ke depan ke arah teman-teman kelas lainnya dan benar saja mereka langsung memperhatikan ku dan Sakura, tak lama mereka langsung kembali ke kesibukan mereka sebelumnya. Sepertinya hanya kaget karena teriak kan ku.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dari mulut ku dan kami mulai duduk tenang dan saling berdekatan...

"Sakura-chan tapi itu akan melanggar peraturan jika anak laki-laki Shonen House ada di sini." Ada bicara ku dengan sedikit panik.

"Tenanglah Hinata, ini tidak akan ketahuan kok lagi pula hanya sebentar. Bukankah ini juga menantang, melanggar peraturan sekolah, hihihiihihihi." Sakura menyeringai.

"Tapi kan..."

"Ayolah~ Temani aku Hinata, kau teman baik ku kan." Sakura menatap ku dengan mata _puppy eyes_.

Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan ide gila sahabat ku ini, tidak baik jika melanggar peraturan apa lagi kami baru terhitung bulan menjadi siswi Konoha High School. Tapi sahabat _pink_ ku ini memang sangat berani dan membujuk ku dengan sangat keras atau lebih tepatnya disebut memaksa ku. Akhirnya aku mengalah, aku memang tidak bisa menolak permohonan sahabat ku ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa belum datang juga sih, menyebalkan!" Seru Sakura sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

"S-Ssakura-chan, apa ini tidak apa-apa? Tempat ini sepi kan?" Tanya ku dengan penuh was-was.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku sudah pastikan kok tempat ini benar-benar aman lagi pula ini sedang jam pelajaran kan."

"Sakura-chan, aku tunggu di perpustakaan saja ya. Tidak enak jika aku mengganggumu dan pacarmu, tidak masalah kan?"

"Tidak masalah, nanti akan ku susul jika sudah selesai." Sakura menjawab dengan tenang dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Aku meninggalkan Sakura di belakang ruang Perpustakaan, berjalan ke dalam perpustakaan yang ternyata kosong dan staff penjaga juga tidak ada. Sebenarnya aku hanya beralasan pada Sakura agar tidak ikut bertemu pacarnya, bukannya ingin melarikan diri tapi berada di antara mereka akan terasa canggung bagi ku. Jika Sakura ketahuan pun aku juga siap ikut bersamanya, kami akan melalui semuanya bersama-sama.

Cukup lama aku berada di sana sedang asik-asiknya menelitik buku, ku rasakan sepertinya ada orang lain di tempat ini. Pikiran ku tidak pada hal yang negative, mungkin saja siswi lain atau staff perpustakaan yang datang.

Yang bisa di lakukan di perpustakaan tentu saja berkutat dengan buku, asik mencari-cari buku ku lihat buku yang menarik perhatian ku. Sayang sekali buku itu berada di rak atas yang tentu saja mustahil bagi ku untuk mengambilnya dengan ukuran tubuh kecil begini. Tapi aku bukan gadis yang pantang menyerah, ingin minta tolong pada Sakura tapi sama saja dengan ku, kami sama-sama kecil.

Aku berusaha mencari sesuatu seperti tangga atau semacamnya tapi tak dapat menemukan apa pun. Kursi di perpustakaan juga berat sekali, aku malas kalau harus menyeretnya bolak-balik dengan jarak yang cukup lumayan dari ujung ke ujung, perpustakaan sekolah elite begini memang lengkap dan tentu saja besar.

Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk langsung memanjat rak buku, sepertinya rak buku yang besar penuh buku ini pasti kuat menahan tubuh kecil ku. Sial memang, sudah dua baris rak ku panjat tetap saja tidak mengantarkan tangan ku pada buku yang ku inginkan, menyebalkan! Aku tetap berusaha menggapai buku tebal itu, menaikkan terus tubuh ku _to the max_.

Sebuah tangan kekar yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah tangan ku yang berusaha menggapai buku, mengambil buku yang ku inginkan dan memberikannya ke genggaman ku.

"Pendek, jangan memanjat rak nanti kau jatuh."

Suara berat yang tepat ku dengar jelas di telinga ku menarik kepala ku menoleh ke samping, mempertemukan ku dengan sosok berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang indah dan senyumnya yang lebih tepat disebut cengiran itu berada tepat di depan wajah ku. Kesadaran membangunkan ku dari keterpukauan oleh wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Tampan? Ekspresi wajah ku berubah seketika, menyadari sesuatu yang mustahil ku temukan di Shoujo House, seorang murid cowok...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oi woi, hei! Awas jatuuuh!"

**-BRUUUAAAAKKKKKKK-**

Aku tidak dapat mempertahankan keseimbangan ku karena kaget dan malah bertumpu pada buku di rak yang ikut tumpah bersama dengan tubuh ku yang jatuh, aku sudah tau pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika jatuh dari tempat yang cukup tinggi ku panjat ini, tapi aku tidak merasakan kerasnya lantai perpustakaan atau buku-buku yang jatuh menimpa ku.

Ku buka mata ku dan langsung melihat pemandangan yang tentu saja membuat pikiran ku semrawut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Laki-laki bersurai kuning ini melindungi ku dengan tubuhnya sebagai alas dan kedua tangannya yang melindungi ku dari buku-buku yang cukup besar yang berjatuhan. Kami akhirnya bangun perlahan dalam posisi duduk saling berhadapan, aku mulai lagi merasa gugup berlebihan, menyembunyikan wajah ku menunduk ke bawah.

"Apa ada yang luka?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan lembut.

"Ti-tidaak... eto..o.. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak terluka, jatuh dari sini memang cukup berbahaya, maaf ya aku mengaget kan mu." Dia mengaruk kepalanya dan melempar senyum manis nya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang..." ucapan ku terhenti melihat luka goresan pada tangan kirinya dan darah yang mengalir saat dia mengangkatnya, "tangan mu tergores! Maafkan aku, ayo ke Ruang Kesehatan, itu harus segera di obati!" Jawab ku panik melihat ternyata ia terluka karena menolong ku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak mungkin pergi ke Ruang Kesehatan di sini."

Tentu saja, aku lupa dari seragam nya dia pasti siswa Shonen House yang tidak seharusnya ada di sini.

"Hanya seperti ini nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Anak laki-laki sudah biasa dengan luka seperti ini yang penting kau tidak terluka."

Saat itu ku sadari sesuatu yang tidak pernah ku rasakan atau ku ketahui sebelumnya, aku terpukau dengan laki-laki ini dan mengaguminya karena kesan pertama kami, membuat jantung ku berdegup kencang dan wajah ku yang terasa panas.

"Ehh, aku harus pergi! Kau gadis pendek jangan manjat-manjat lagi ya, jaa~"

Aku hanya bisa tergagap mengiringi kepergian nya tanpa ku ketahui sesuatu tentang dirinya lebih dari pertolongan yang dia lakukan pada ku, aku bahkan belum bertanya siapa namanya dan belum sempat berterima kasih. Tak lama Sakura muncul dan mengajak ku kembali ke kelas.

Laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja tanpa aku tau siapa dia dan apakah bisa bertemu lagi. Beberapa hari setelahnya aku masih saja mengingat dirinya, dan perasaan ku tidak kunjung normal, masih ku ingat senyum manis nya dan sosok nya yang keren itu. Aku mengakui aku benar-benar mengagumi nya, dan ingin melihatnya lagi, mungkin sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih tidak masalah. Tapi mana mungkin bisa bertemu lagi...

.

**#Flashback off**

.

-tok tok tok-

"Hinata-chan, jangan lama-lama di dalam _ofuro_, cepat selesaikan mandimu, nak"

"A-ah iya Kaa-san"

Suara ibu mengaget kan ku dari lamunan masa lalu, setahun lalu aku ingat ternyata memang dia yang ku temui saat itu. Cowok misterius yang ku kagumi dan tak kusangka ternyata bisa bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Tapi sesuatu mengusik ku, hal yang tak ku ketahui ini benar atau tidak tapi aku yakin soal hal ini. Dia, laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu pasti pacar Sakura-chan.

Aku menyelesaikan kegiatan mandi ku sambil terus berpikir tentang dia, aku memang tidak memungkiri aku menyukai nya tapi dia itu pacar sahabat ku sendiri. Mana boleh punya perasaan itu, memikirkannya membuat ku terus bertambah bimbang dengan perasaan ku sendiri. Dan apakah dia ingat padaku, gadis yang dilindunginya 1 tahun lalu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari kedua aku mengajar di kelas 2-1 Shonen House, masih sama dengan dandanan ku kemarin dan juga sikap anak-anak murid di kelas ini yang sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka suka menggoda. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan nya, yang penting aku sudah memberikan materi, masalah mereka mau mengerti atau tidak aku sudah bingung untuk mengurusnya, lagi pula nilai mereka tidak menjadi tanggung jawab ku.

Satu hal yang sekali lagi membuat sikap gugup ku kambuh lagi padahal aku sudah berusaha mengendalikannya, ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto membuat jantung ku serasa berdebar kencang. Aku menebak-nebak apakah mungkin dia ingat pada ku atau tidak, aku gadis yang dia tolong setahun lalu atau dia sama saja dengan yang lain, maksud ku caranya memandang ku.

Sebenarnya aku juga mencuri pandang padanya saat pelajaran berlangsung, dia orang yang atraktif sekali dengan teman-temannya dan terkadang sangat tenang yang membuatnya terlihat tambah keren. Ya ampun, aku ini kenapa sih! Tidak boleh, tidak boleh! Aku yakin dia pacar Sakura-chan yang setahun lalu menyusup ke Shoujo House dan aku tidak boleh menyukai nya.

Selesai mengajar di Shonen House paginya, siangnya aku kembali ke kelas ku sendiri. Dari Shonen House ke Shoujo House mengendap-endap dan berganti penampilan seperti biasa saat aku sekolah. Saat istirahat aku diam di kelas memakan bekal makan siang ku bersama Sakura.

"Hei! Hinata-chan, kau beruntung sekali ya.. Iiiiiihh aku jadi iri!"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang bak _Barbie_ ini tiba-tiba datang menghampiri ku dan Sakura sambil berkata seperti itu. Namanya Ino salah satu teman main ku dan Sakura, kami mulai dekat dengannya saat naik kelas 2. Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah memasang tampang bingung.

Ino memajukan wajahnya dan menempatkan tangannya menutup mulutnya sambil berkata dengan suara lirih.

"Hinata-chan, ceritakan dong. Bagaimana cowok-cowok di Shonen House, pasti mereka tampan dan keren-keren ya hihihihi."

Aku langsung tergagap mendengar ucapannya, bagaimana bisa dia? Aku langsung menatap Sakura dengan mata ku yang ku lebarkan dan alis yang ku kerutkan seperti berkata, 'Sakura, kau yang memberitahu Ino ya?!' Aku memang memberitahu Sakura soal ini dan Sakura malah menyengir kuda membalas ku. Karena sudah ketahuan jadi aku ceritakan saja yang sebenarnya pada mereka berdua tapi hanya kedua teman ku ini saja yang tau.

"Tuh kan Hinata, kau beruntung sekali deh bisa berada di tempat cowok-cowok itu. Kenapa tidak aku saja ya yang diminta menggantikan Kurenai-sensei." Seru Ino.

"_Pig_! Dasar kau kecentilan, mana mungkin gadis bodoh seperti mu di minta menggantikan tugas Sensei." Sahut Sakura, yang dibalas sinis oleh Ino.

Mereka selalu saja seperti itu, tapi maksud mereka hanya bercanda.

"Aku hanya mengajar satu kelas kok dan ku rasa aku tidak terlalu menyukainya karena mereka masih saja bersikap sembarangan walaupun aku berpura-pura menjadi seorang guru."

"Eh? Cuma satu kelas? Memangnya kelas apa?"

"Kelas 2-1."

"Wah kelas unggulan dong, iiiih asiknya." Komentar Ino.

"Kelas 2-1! Berarti kau mengajar di kelas cowok ku ya, Hinata. Ah coba ku tanyakan tentang kau sebagai guru pengganti di sana ya."

Sakura mengambil ponsel nya dan langsung mengetik sesuatu yang ku tau pasti untuk pacar nya, pernyataan nya itu langsung mengingatkan ku pada Naruto dan langsung membuat ku merasa sesuatu yang sesak di dada ku, ugh!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah kelima kalinya di minggu kedua aku mengajar di kelas 2-1 Shonen House menggantikan Kurenai-sensei, sudah cukup waktu bagi ku dan siswa kelas 2-1 untuk terbiasa dengan kegiatan belajar mengajar yang normal layaknya sekolah biasa. Tentu saja identitas ku sebagai guru pengganti tetap aman, keluar dari sini aku langsung kembali ke Shoujo House untuk melaksanakan kewajiban ku sebagai murid.

Begitu pula dengan seseorang yang ku anggap istimewa di kelas 2-1 Shonen House. Naruto Uzumaki, aku hanya ingin mengagguminya karena ternyata dia orang yang baik dan sangat keren. Melihat tingkah konyolnya di kelas bersama teman-temannya membuat ku tidak dapat lepas dari sosoknya. Selama beberapa hari ini pun kami sudah sempat mengobrol tentang pelajaran, hal seperti itu membuat ku jadi doki-doki.

Setiap pagi pun dia selalu menyapa ku, ntah bagaimana dia jadi sesuatu yang spesial bagiku. Tapi sesuatu menggeluti nurani ku, perasaan ini sama sekali tidak benar, untuk memiliki perasaan pada kekasih sahabat baik sendiri, ini benar-benar menyakiti ku di lain sisi tapi apa yang mampu ku perbuat. Aku juga tidak menolak merasakan perasaan ini yang membuat ku selalu terpaku olehnya.

Pelajaran pertama di Shonen House sudah selesai dan tentu saja aku terburu-buru akan kembali ke Shoujo House, sebisa mungkin aku tidak mau tertinggal lebih jauh soal materi di kelas. Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat melepas semua atribut guru yang sebenarnya tidak aku sukai karena sangat risih dan _make up_ tebal yang membuat ku tidak nyaman.

"Hinata-sensei!"

Sebuah suara berat menghentikan langkah ku dan langsung memberitahu dari mana asal suara itu karena sang pemilik yang langsung menyusul ke arah ku. Naruto-kun! Dia menghampiri ku? Sekarang... Hanya berdua. Ya ampun aku tidak bisa mengatur detak jantung ku dan rasanya wajah ku memanas.

Aku tidak menyahutinya dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan nya karena aku sendiri tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Sensei, nanti setelah pulang sekolah ada waktu tidak?"

"A-Ada apa, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Etoo... Sensei, bisa tidak ajari aku sepulang sekolah... Ada beberapa materi yang tidak ku mengerti-ttebayo."

Jantung ku langsung berdebar-debar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, Naruto-kun mengajak ku sepulang sekolah dan hanya berdua. Aku sangat senang, ini pertama kalinya kami dapat bertemu hanya berdua walaupun dengan alasan belajar.

"Boleh saja, anoo... Setelah pulang sekolah, Se-sensei akan datang lagi ke kelas Uzumaki-kun" Aku tersenyum manis padanya, mencoba terlihat tenang.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu sepulang sekolah Sensei." Naruto menyengir tiga jari dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ku.

Rasanya dada ku meledak-ledak saking senangnya, aku masih memerlukan pakaian ini untuk nanti saat pulang sekolah. Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku bersama Naruto-kun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku terlambat! Ya ampun, aku harus menyusup ke Shonen House di antara siswa siswi di jam pulang dan harus berdandan ulang sebelum bertemu Naruto-kun. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin dan ini sangat sulit karena high heels yang ku gunakan, aku berharap ini tidak terlalu lama atau Naruto-kun sudah pulang.

Ku lihat pintu kelas 2-1 yang terbuka dan langsung mempercepat langkah kaki ku mengeliminasi jarak secepat yang ku bisa. Berhenti di depan kelas 2-1 dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal melihat sekeliling kelas yang sepi. Naruto-kun sudah pulang ya, pikirku. Wajah ku tertunduk lelah dan kecewa, padahal aku sudah berusaha.

"Sensei..."

Suara berat yang ku kenal itu adalah suara Naruto-kun dan langsung mengangkat kepala ku, mata ku tertuju pada sosoknya yang setengah badan muncul dari salah satu bangku dan menatap ku dengan polos.

"Belum pu...lang ya?"

"Hah? Apa yang Sensei katakan? Kita kan janjian di sini."

"Eh tapi itu... Aku telat kan"

"Hehehehe, semua orang juga sering telat, Hinata-sensei" Naruto menyeringai dan membenarkan posisi dudukya, ternyata tadi dia tertidur dan aku tidak melihatnya.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, sesuatu mengusik tangan ku yang langsung ku lihat dan ternyata itu adalah seragam dan rok sekolah ku yang menyembul keluar dari tas jinjing yang ku bawa, mungkin tidak masuk rapi karena aku terburu-buru dan berlari tidak karuan. Langsung ku masukkan seragam ku yang menjulur keluar sebelum Naruto menyadarinya lalu duduk di bangku berhadapan dengannya.

Aku berusaha mengatur nafas dan penampilan ku, aku harus terlihat tenang walaupun kami hanya berdua.

"Sensei, kau kenapa berantakan sekali?"

"Ah benarkah?"

"Lipstick mu belepotan."

Naruto mengusap pinggiran bibirku membersihkan sisa lipstick merah ku yang keluar jalur, membuat ku jadi gugup. Baru pertama kalinya dia menyentuh ku, sikapnya memang selalu membuat ku kelabakan.

"Jadi materi yang mana yang tidak kau mengerti Uzumaki-kun?" Aku berusaha sadar dan kembali ketujuan awal.

"Trigonometri."

Ku buka buku paket dan catatan ku sendiri, mencari materi Trigonometri dan mulai menjelasakan padanya. Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu kalau dia tidak memperhatikan materi yang ku berikan tapi malah menatap ku dengan jelas sambil menopangkan wajahnya pada tangan kanannya. Aku benar-benar panik, saat seperti ini dan dia melakukan itu membuatku semakin gugup.

Aku berusaha bersuara sekuat tenaga dengan gugup, "Uzumaki-kun, kau tidak memperhatikan ku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku malah bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menutup buku-buku di meja dan menghampiriku ke samping bangku. Aku berusaha tenang dan menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan, tanpa ku kira dia menyentuh sanggulan rambut ku dan menariknya membuat ikatannya lepas dan surai indigo ku jatuh terurai. Aku terkejut dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk ku, berhadapan dengan Naruto-kun tanpa mampu mengucapkan apapun.

Naruto mendekati ku dengan tatapan sayu nya yang terlihat sexy, aku mundur mengimbangi langkah Naruto sampai akhirnya pantat ku terhenti oleh salah satu bangku yang membuat Naruto jadi berada dekat dengan ku karena aku tidak dapat mundur lagi. Tangan kekarnya di tumpukan pada bangku tempat ku juga bertumpu, dia berada sangat dekat dan aku berusaha memposisikan tubuh ku menunduk untuk menjauhinya.

Ku rasakan bau tubuhnya membelai hidung ku, kenapa rasanya aneh sekali? Tubuh ku jadi panas dan ku yakin pasti sekarang wajah ku juga memerah, aku menelan ludah menikmati sensasi seorang laki-laki di hadapan ku ini. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyentuh dagu ku, mengangkatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Aku tersontak kaget merasakan bibirnya pada bibirku, dia mencium ku! Aku berusaha memberontak karena aku masih sadar kalau hal ini tidak benar, tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba memeluk dan mendekap ku sehingga aku tidak mampu memberontak. Aku mengerang dalam ciuman yang dia lakukan tiba-tiba, bibir lembutnya bermain mengecup bibir mungil ku, aku tidak bisa mengatur bagian yang dia mainkan hingga tumpahan saliva mengalir lembut dan sedikit memberi pelumas pada bibir kami.

Aku mulai terbawa permainan Naruto-kun, tak mampu melakukan apapun saat rasa aneh di bagian bibir ku yang ku rasa sangat nikmat. Ciuman pertama ku, ternyata seperti ini rasanya berciuman, lama mengecup Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya menyapu bibir ku menelusup masuk di antara bibirku yang membuat ku memekik kaget. Lidahnya menyapu lidah ku dan masuk semakin dalam bertemu dengan sesuatu yang sama milikku, aku merasa sensasi geli dengan saliva kami yang ku rasakan saling bercampur.

Lipstick yang ku gunakan tidak terlalu menganggu karena hanya sedikit dan luntur akibat perbuatan Naruto yang begitu liar memainkan mulut ku, aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya menerpa wajah ku, begitu panas dan terasa geli. Ntah kenapa aku jadi sangat menyukai ini, tak kusangka Naruto bisa melakukan yang seperti ini atau memang aku yang tidak mengerti hal seperti ini. Rasanya dia begitu liar sampai menghisap, melumat dan memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut ku.

Lama melakukan ciuman, Naruto melepas pagutannya pada bibir ku menarik bibirnya dengan saliva yang melar antara bibir ku dan miliknya. Mempertumukan mata kami yang sayu, dan nafas kami yang tersengal begitu terdengar sexy. kepala ku terasa berputar dan tidak mampu berpikir apapun.

Naruto menyibak kan rambut pada telinga kanan ku dan memajukan wajahnya, menghirup aroma ku dari tengkuk dan leher jenjang, deru nafasnya menabrak leher ku membuat ku merasa geli hingga merinding.

"Untuk ukuran orang dewasa kau tidak pandai berciuman, Sensei"

Bisikannya tepat di telinga ku menghentakkan kesadaran ku tapi aku tetap tidak mampu berkata apa pun dan terkungkung dalam posisi itu. Naruto melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh mungil ku dan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuh kami ke bawah, memposisikan aku berada di bawahnya setengah berbaring dengan siku sebagai tumpuan. Ku tatap wajah tampan dengan 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya seperti kucing, kuberanikan mengelus wajahnya dengan tangan ku yang sedikit bergetar.

"Sensei, ayo lakukan yang biasa dilakukan orang dewasa." Ucap Naruto berbisik pada telinga Hinata.

Belum sempat aku merespon kaget akan ucapannya, Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada leherku, ku rasakan lidahnya menyapu leher ku dan gigi nya yang beratup pada kulit mulus ku, tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menolaknya. Saat Naruto mulai turun kebawah, tak kuingat kapan kancing atas kemeja ku sudah terbuka, ku rasakan bibirnya menghisap daerah bawah leher dan gilanya lagi, Naruto meremas dada ku yang masih terbungkus rapi _Bra_ dan kemeja, sontak membuat ku terkejut dan mendorong tubuhnya.

Posisi Naruto tidak sama sekali bergerak, tak kusangka kekuatan anak laki-laki memang di atas kemampuan anak perempuan. tangannya meremas dada kiri ku begitu lembut sampai membuat ku memekik, dengan sensasi nyaman yang ku rasakan. Nurani ku menampar kesadaran ku, hal ini tidak boleh kami lakukan, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menggeliat dalam lingkup tubuh Naruto yang mengurung ku.

"Nar.. Uzu...maki-kunh nghhh, tidak! Tidak boleh jangan lakukan, ku mohon hentikan!"

Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya, melepas kecupan Naruto-kun di bagian dada ku. Bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Naruto menatap ku begitu dalam dan aku mulai merasa takut dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu dingin. Tak lama Naruto menerjang ku hingga terjatuh dalam posisi tidur, di lantai tangannya ku rasakan menekan kedua tangan ku dan Naruto yang berada di atas ku bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, kaki ku di posisikan antara samping pinggulnya.

Aku mulai panik saat dia menyingkapkan rok kerja, menampakan paha mulus ku. Satu tangannya yang bebas mengambil kaca mata yang sedari tadi ku kenakan dan langsung dia pakai. Ketahuan! itu bukan kaca mata minus dan dia pasti tau.

"Kenapa Sensei? Bukankah orang dewasa suka melakukan ini?"

"U... Uzumaki-san, ugh... Tidak boleh."

"Seperti ini..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto menekankan pinggulnya pada selangkangan ku yang membuat kaki ku melebar, spontan aku menjerit di hadapannya. Aku mulai takut merasakan sesuatu di bagian bawahnya yang menekan selangkangan ku.

"I...ni aku tidak bisa melakukan ini dengan..mu.. Kumohon, lepas!"

Naruto menyentuh _frame_ kaca mata ku yang di pakai nya. "Kenapa? Apa karena sesungguhnya kau bukan seorang guru? Hinata-**chan**..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Aduhh, saya emang ganteng banget kayak Naruto (?) ^/^ ok, slow guys...yang di atas itu abaikan aja, yeiyy... yeiy... kita sampai ke panel terakhir Author hehehehe, TERIMAKASIH ya yang sudah mau baca Boku no Sensei, 16 Years Old + Panel Author ini :)**  
**jadi di sini tempat saya akan membahas tulisan saya dan sedikit curhat gitu (modus), nah soal Fic yang satu ini tentu aja lahir karena ada mood buat nulis karena begitulah saya. lumayan buat readers yang minat sama NaruHina, saya nulis lagi dan rate M, sodara-sodara! *^*)9**

**Singkat cerita, sebenernya saya mau buat fic ini untuk pair SasuSaku, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir setiap saya membayangkan yang jadi sensei kok malah kebayang Hinata ya dan akhirnya saya putuskan fic ini untuk NaruHina, tapi pada akhirnya emang cocok untuk mereka berdua peranin sih, setuju gak readers? pendapat orang beda-beda lah ya :3**  
**nah, sekarag kita ngomongin Tittle, saya paling suka nih tiap buat fic nyinggung soal tittle karena saya paling nge-troll kalau nulis fic dan ujung-ujungnya harus berhadapan sama tittle (ketawa).**

**Boku no Sensei, 16 Years Old juga saya tentukan di detik-detik terakhir fanfic ini, sambil liatin anak saya niup lilin ulang tahun ke-17 (jadi si Author ini masih suka main rumah-rumahan dan punya anak yang sebenernya lebih tua dari dia yang kemarin baru ulang tahun, sebenernya teman cosplay si Author tapi karena sudah dekat jadi seperti keluarga), dramatis ya (plakk!) tapi ntah kenapa saya suka sama tittle yang satu ini nih hehheh :3**

**Ngomongin soal REVIEWS, ternyata baru saya rasakan setelah menjadi Author ternyata ada sensasinya (?) secara sederhana sih Reviews bisa bikin Author tambah semangat nulis karena tulisan yang disukai dan diberi respon oleh pembaca. Untuk saya sendiri, saya suka mendapat Review, bonus lagi kalau isinya kesan menyenangkan, jadi untuk fic Boku no Sensei, 16 Years Old jika ada yang mau reviews untuk minta update seperti percuma karena saya tidak begitu suka hanya menerima reviews semacam itu. Pasti fic ini akan saya update tapi jika tidak ada komentar yang masuk semacam yang kasar-kasar, seperti contohnya "Woii, Author! Update woii!" woo wow woow, one more. I'M NOT GET PAID FOR THIS, jadi santai aja gan -_-**

**Saya juga ada pertanyaan, mungkin Readers lebih enak kalau ngasih saran :**

**DI NEXT CHAPTER, HARUSKAH SAYA GANTI SUDUT PANDANG CERITANYA DARI HINATA MENJADI NORMAL ATAU ADA SARAN LAIN?**  
**di awal nulis saya sempet bimbang soal ini.**

**Akhir kata, sama seperti sebelumnya, ****Review lah jika ada komentar, kritik atau saran****. :3**  
**jangan hanya bilang "update" setidaknya kasih embel-embel lain gitu biar gak rugi nulisnya bro and sis =.=PM, always welcome for this :3**

**Thanks.**

**Jaa~ see ya in next chapter ... ^O^)/**


	2. The Taste of Him

hai.. hai.. hai.. :}

sebelumnya **THANKS A LOT** buat readers yang sudah ngasih respon yang mostly baik banget buat **Boku no Sensei, 16 Years Old **di chapter 1 dan sudah sabar menunggu update (sorry ni author emang bebal trololololo :v) saya gak nyangka banget bakal banyak yang suka X'D padahal menurut saya fic ini random banget hehehe... gak lama juga ya, akhirnya saya balik lagi jadi author buat update, sebelumnya berkelana dari satu fandom ke fandom lain jadi reader :3 btw, ada beberapa readers yang ternyata belum tau artinya tittle fic ini, jadi artinya ini secara sederhana **Boku no Sensei,16 Years Old = My Teacher, 16 Years Old**. noh kalau masih gak ngerti keterlaluan lu! =w= di chapter 2 ini saya juga megubah POV jadi normal, seperti sebelumnya sudah saya singgung dan banyak saran dari readers untuk normal POV juga. and one more, sebelumnya mungkin banyak readers yang mengingatkan soal typo(s) dan lainnya, di sini saya sudah mengusahakan untuk lebih baik jadi jika masih ada yang miss. **just let it be, isn't a big problem, well, stop bothering me with something like this, i knew more than you, guys**. ok deh dari pada saya ntar keterusan jadi curhat (plakk!), mending di lanjutin nanti di panel Shiki-san di bawah hohoho :3

* * *

.

.

_Sebelumnya di _**Boku no Sensei, 16 Years Old** ...

"Ohayou, Minna-san!" Ucap Kureina-sensei.

Para siswa laki-laki penghuni kelas 2-1 Shonen House ini pun kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, duduk manis dan memberikan perhatian mereka pada Kurenai-sensei dengan aku yang berdiri di belakangnya, cukup asing bagi mereka.

"Aku mohon, tolong gantikan Sensei dikelas yang tidak dapat bagian itu."

Bagaikan mendengar petir di siang bolong, aku tercengang mendengar permohonan guru kesayangan ku ini, apakah Sensei tidak salah meminta ku? Mengajar di Shonen House, ini sama dengan memasukkan ku ke kandang singa yang lapar.

"Ahh, itu... Tapi saya tidak bisa mengajar, Sensei. Saya juga seorang siswa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?! Berpenampilan seperti ini?"

"Neji-nii, kau membuat ku terkejut!" Jawab ku lega ternyata laki-laki yang ku takut kan ini adalah kakak sepupu ku sendiri.

"Aku hanya mengajar satu kelas kok dan ku rasa aku tidak terlalu menyukainya karena mereka masih saja bersikap sembarangan walaupun aku berpura-pura menjadi seorang guru."

"Eh? Cuma satu kelas? Memangnya kelas apa?"

"Kelas 2-1."

"Sensei, nanti setelah pulang sekolah ada waktu tidak?"

"A-Ada apa, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Etoo... Sensei, bisa tidak ajari aku sepulang sekolah... Ada beberapa materi yang tidak ku mengerti-ttebayo."

"I...ni aku tidak bisa melakukan ini dengan..mu.. Kumohon, lepas!"

Naruto menyentuh _frame_ kaca mata ku yang di pakai nya. "Kenapa? Apa karena sesungguhnya kau bukan seorang guru? Hinata-**chan**..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-BOKU NO SENSEI, 16 YEARS OLD chapter 2-**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by Meshiki Aritoka**

**Main Characters : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated : M**

**NB : Sexual Content (WARNING! NOT FOR CHILDREN), Lime, Typo(s), OCC, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa? Apa karena sesungguhnya kau bukan seorang guru? Hinata-**chan**..."

Naruto memberi penekanan pada sufiks **chan** yang ia gunakan.

Hinata membelalakkan kedua bola _lavender_ pucat nya, menatap Naruto yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya dengan deru jantung yang masih tak terkendali, gadis manis itu paham betul maksud perkataan Naruto tentang dirinya. Hinata berusaha tenang, mengatur kondisi nya yang kacau dan berpikir ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan walau sebenarnya dia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya dia panik karena ucapan Naruto.

Hinata berusaha melepas cengkeraman tangan Naruto yang mengunci kedua lengan mungil nya, "Anoo… Apa yang kau katakan U..Uzumaki-kun, tolong menyingkir. Bersikaplah sopan pada Sensei mu!"

"Kau kira aku sebodoh itu, tertipu dengan penampilanmu yang murahan seperti ini."

Ucapan Naruto semakin membuat Hinata merinding, sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Sekarang Hinata bingung apa yang harus ia perbuat apalagi dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Kau pintar juga, berpura-pura sebagai seorang guru sungguhan di kelas kami. Kau sukses menipu semua murid 2-1….. tapi tidak denganku, **Hi-na-ta-Sen-se-i**" Seringai Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau tidak perlu berlagak bodoh, kau bahkan lebih muda dariku-_ttebayo._" Naruto melepas kaca mata yang ia gunakan dan menaruhnya sembarang.

Habis sudah, tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Pikirannya tidak lagi mampu beralasan jika Naruto sudah menyadari jati dirinya, pria _Tan_ itu bahkan tau lebih dari sekedar Hinata yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang guru.

"Berani juga seorang gadis manis, siswi Shoujo House masuk ke Shonen House, nyalimu besar juga Hinata. Tapi aku kagum, kau bisa dengan cerdik nya bisa selamat sampai sekarang."

Hinata memicingkan matanya, "Sejak kapan, Uzumaki-san?"

"Dari awal aku sudah tau."

Hinata mengingat kata-kata Naruto saat pertama kali bertemu di kelas, jadi maksud dari ucapannya itu... Naruto memandang wajah bak _Porcelain Doll_, keringat di wajah, leher hingga dada Hinata yang bisa Naruto perhatikan dari bekas yang mengecap diantara dua bukit kenyal yang besar ukurannya itu.

Membuat Hinata terlihat semakin sexy, wajahnya yang mengkilat dan baunya yang membuat Naruto mabuk. Naruto mengelus lembut wajah Hinata yang pemiliknya bergetar ntah takut atau apa.

"Aku sangat menikmati permainanmu Hinata-chan, bagaimana kau bersandiwara di depan kelas dengan sikapmu yang berwibawa khas seorang guru."

Hinata meneguk ludah berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi Naruto, "di sini, aku akan menjadi selayaknya seorang guru jadi tolong perlakukan aku sebagai mana seharusnya kau berperilaku kepada gurumu sendiri."

"Kau manis sekali, nona penipu."

Kata-kata Naruto malah keluar jalur dari apa yang dimaksud Hinata.

Naruto menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Hinata, menjilat dan menggigit kecil leher jenjang membuat Hinata memekik merasakan geli, tubuhnya menggeliat berusaha melakukan penolakan. Tapi hal yang dilakukan Hinata adalah hal yang salah besar karena gerakannya malah membuat sesuatu di bawah perut Naruto bergesekan memberi sensasi nikmat bagi Naruto.

Sebagai laki-laki normal tentu saja Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah terbakar napsu saat menikmati bibir mungil nan sexy Hinata menjadi semakin **panas** karena ulah polos yang dilakukan Hinata. Geram hanya menikmati bagian leher dan tengkuk Hinata, Naruto menurunkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi bebas menarik kasar kemeja Hinata sampai kancing nya terlepas.

Tangan pemuda itu mulai menggrayangi gundukan kenyal milik Hinata yang masih terbungkus _bra_ hitam dengan kait di bagian depan. Merasakan betapa penuhnya bagian itu dalam genggaman tangan lebar Naruto karena memang ukurannya yang cup E. Hinata mengerutkan wajahnya merasakan malu dan enak saat bagian payudara nya diremas oleh tangan laki-laki yang ia sukai.

"Mmpnhh!"

Sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar, takut hal itu malah membuat Naruto semakin liar dan tentu saja membuatnya tambah malu karena sebenarnya dia merasa enak dan menikmati perlakuan Naruto yang dengan intens memainkan _oppai_ nya, Hinata sering menyentuh bagian itu saat mandi atau kapan pun, tapi tak pernah membuat gerakan yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi seperti saat ini.

Naruto semakin berani memainkan dada Hinata, sekarang tangannya dengan lincah membuka kait _bra_ yang berada di depan tentunya dengan mudah, membuat dua bola kenyal itu menyembul erotis tepat di hadapan Naruto yang membuat pemuda _Tan_ itu kaget karena ukuran dan bentuknya yang indah, bahkan wajahnya sampai memerah ntah karena malu, kagum atau nafsu nya yang bertambah liar.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu, salah satu bagian sensitif nya dipandangi secara langsung oleh orang yang dia sukai, malu sekali rasanya hingga ia lebih memilih ditanam dalam lubang terdalam di Bumi ini dari pada di perhatikan Naruto seperti itu.

Puas memandangi dada montok Hinata, Naruto mulai menjilat dada sebelah kanan Hinata, bagian ujung yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi memberikan sensasi aneh pada lidah sang pemuda yang beradu dengan puting itu.

"Ahn… Aakkkkhnnahhh haahhh ah! Naru…. Ah ah…"

"nnhh ahhh ssshh mmmnccch"

Sekuat apa pun Hinata menahannya, pada akhirnya gadis manis itu menyerah pada rasa nikmat yang tak mampu lagi di tahannya. Naruto menyeringai licik merasa berhasil membuat Sensei muda itu mendesah erotis dan melakukan hal yang lebih liar pada kedua bola sexy Hinata, dihisap, digigit, meremas bahkan memijatnya dengan kasar.

Naruto benar-benar menyukai dada Hinata, seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Hinata yang mulai merasa ketakutan dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya. Terlalu mudah baginya untuk berpikir Naruto adalah orang baik-baik atau tidak seperti itu, atau mungkin ini hanya satu diantara hal negatif dari seseorang.

Hinata berusaha menghentikan pertarungan dalam pikirannya sendiri, hal yang lebih penting adalah apa yang sekarang terjadi padanya. Ini tidak boleh, ini tidak benar tapi apakah orang seperti ini yang dipilih Sakura. Apakah benar-laki-laki yang sekarang berada di atasnya ini, memainkan dadanya dengan liar yang menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagi Sakura, yang selalu diceritakan gadis pink itu dengan riang.

Merasa dilecehkan oleh orang yang dikagumi nya, Hinata tidak dapat menahan air matanya, kecewa, takut, marah atau apapun dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi Naruto masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatan mesum nya dan tidak menyadari betapa wanita yang sedang ia puaskan merasa begitu tersakiti.

Puas dengan meremas dada Hinata tangan kanan Naruto mulai menjelajahi tubuh Hinata ke bawah, menyentuh perut, ke bawah hingga paha putih bersih Hinata dan mengelus nya lembut.

Bibir sexy nya masih bermain dengan ujung _oppai_ Hinata sedangkan tangan kirinya masih kuat mengunci pergelangan Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa memberontak karena sang empunya yang hanya bisa terisak.

"Naruu…nhh ku mohon jang…an uuhh aannhhh, hentikaaaannnh."

Bagaikan orang tuli Naruto tidak menggubris kicauan Hinata, tangannya kini mengelus kewanitaan Hinata di balik _pantsu_. Membuat Hinata memekik terisak semakin takut dengan kelakuan Naruto, tangan kekar itu dengan atraktif menyusup memasuki perlindungan terakhir Hinata pada bagian sucinya.

_'Kami-sama, tangan Naruto-kun ada di dalam celana dalam ku, dia menyentuh itu'_

Tangan Naruto dengan perlahan mengelus bagian kewanitaan Hinata, merasakan lembut dan licin bagian itu karena sesuatu yang basah mungkin karena ulah nya yang sedari tadi merangsang lawan mainnya. Naruto mulai merasa sesak di bagian selangkangan nya, sesuatu di sana yang mulai mengeras dan membesar membuat celah nya semakin sempit.

Naruto sedikit kebingungan mencari di mana lubang milik Hinata, tangannya menyelusuri belahan kewanitaan Hinata dan menemukan mulut vagina yang coba ia masuki dengan jari tengahnya, terasa begitu sulit dan ketat, dirasakan ujung jarinya terjepit pada bagian luar kewanitaan Hinata dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sana.

"Hiks… ittai yo! Sakii…iit Narutoo….kunh, ah kumohon saakiiitt hiks…hiks…hiks.."

Isakan Hinata akhirnya menarik perhatian Naruto, pagutan pada putting Hinata di lepas, laki-laki itu mencoba bangkit sedikit melihat Hinata yang terisak. Naruto terkejut luar biasa dengan apa yang dia lihat, matanya terbelalak dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut melihat Hinata menangis sambil meracau kesakitan. Apa yang dia lakukan, seharusnya Naruto mengerti kalau Hinata masih perawan maka jika ia melakukan itu akan menyakiti gadis polos itu.

Nuraninya menyadarkan Naruto membawanya ke alam sadar, nafsunya mereda ketika melihat Hinata menangis karena perbuatan bejat nya. Naruto melepas cengkeraman tangannya dan mengeluarkan tangannya yang basah setelah bermain di bagian Hinata yang paling sensitif.

Laki-laki Tan itu sedikit mundur dan jatuh terduduk di hadapan Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah yang campur aduk. Hinata mencoba bangun dengan sedikit sisa tenaga, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Gadis manis itu terlihat sangat kacau, dadanya yang masih terekspose dengan _bra_ dan kemeja nya yang sudah melorot, hanya bisa terisak menangis di hadapan laki-laki yang dikagumi nya yang mampu dengan mudah melakukan hal sekeji itu.

Naruto yang melihat penampilan Hinata dan tangisan akibat perbuatannya merasa menjadi laki-laki yang paling brengsek di dunia, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal serendah itu pada Hinata, dia bahkan kalah dengan hasrat nya sendiri.

Penyesalan menyelusup diantara rongga dadanya, menekan nya hingga terasa begitu sesak melihat gadis mungil itu berantakan oleh ulah nya walaupun belum melakukannya hingga selesai tapi tangisan Hinata sudah cukup menampar kesadarannya sebagai laki-laki sejati yang seharusnya melindungi gadis lemah seperti Hinata.

_'Apa yang ku lakukan?! Aku telah menyakitinya, dia menangis ketakutan.'_

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyesal telah berbuat serendah itu. Naruto bangkit mendekati Hinata, menggerutukkan giginya menahan amarah pada dirinya sendiri melihat kondisi Hinata, kedua tangannya direntangkan mendekati gadis yang tengah menangis. Tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan saat tangan Naruto mendekatinya, takut laki-laki itu akan melakukan hal bejat lagi padanya.

**-Plaaakkk!-**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pria _Tan_ itu, membuat wajah tampan itu berpaling dengan kasar ke kiri. Hinata sudah pada kesadarannya untuk melakukan hal sekasar itu, kecewa dan sedih, orang yang dikagumi nya ternyata melakukan hal yang membuatnya ketakutan. Perih di pipi kanan Naruto tidak digubris, matanya merasakan panas karena marah, kecewa dan benci pada diri sendiri.

Sekali lagi Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya hingga berada di samping sisi kanan kiri gadis itu. Hinata hanya bisa terpejam pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Naruto menyentuh tali _bra_ yang jatuh hingga pinggang gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu.

Mengangkatnya hingga terposisi di mana seharusnya benda itu berada, kemeja yang juga melorot menampakkan tubuh putih lembut itu juga diangkat, dibenarkan posisi nya menarik bagian depannya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Hinata yang sempat terekspose.

Hinata tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tidak lagi menyerangnya seperti yang dipikirkan, laki-laki dengan mata sebiru langit itu malah membetulkan pakaian Hinata bahkan membenarkan roknya dan mengelus surai _indigo_ nya yang berantakan. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya memberanikan diri menatap wajah Naruto yang meredup sedih.

Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata, mendekap tubuh kecil yang masih sedikit bergetar itu tenggelam dalam tubuh kekarnya. Hinata membelalakkan matanya, kali ini dia tidak merasa takut lagi, tapi terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Tampar lebih keras lagi, kau boleh memukul ku lebih keras. Lampiaskan kemarahanmu pada ku, aku brengsek! Kau boleh memukul ku, pukul lah, tampar lagi Hinata."

Hinata malah terisak dan menangis tersedu-sendu, tangannya menggapai punggung lebar Naruto sambil menjerit dan memukul punggung Naruto tak bertenaga, tanpa ia sadari Hinata juga memeluk erat Naruto. Melampiaskan pikiran dan perasaan nya yang kalut dan bercampur aduk, Naruto merasakan basah di bagian bahu dan punggungnya akibat air mata Hinata yang pecah. Mendekap tubuh erat yang hatinya telah tersakiti olehnya.

.

* * *

.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan tubuh berkulit seputih susu yang mengkilat karena sisa air yang membasahi sekujur tubuh sintal yang dibalut handuk dari atas payudara, kaki jenjang itu berjalan lunglai dengan tetesan air di lantai dari surai _indigo_ yang juga basah.

Tubuh bagai tak bernyawa itu berhenti di depan cermin kamar yang cukup besar, wajah pucat yang sendu itu menatap tubuh polos yang handuk nya dilepaskan. Tubuh sempurna seorang gadis yang bisa membuat semua laki-laki mimisan luar biasa hebat jika melihatnya.

Hinata memandang tubuhnya dari bawah ke atas, terpaku pada bercak merah yang menghiasi leher hingga dada indahnya, disentuhnya pipi pucat yang seharian tadi memerah turun ke bibir. "Ini bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut Naruto-kun."

Tangan mungil itu turun menjalari leher, menyapu satu persatu _kissmark_ hingga ke bagian menonjol besar di dadanya semua hasil karya Naruto. Mengingatkan betapa perasaannya saat itu takut, tapi sekarang pikiran Hinata lebih tenang bahkan sudah berani mengingat semua sentuhan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak merasa takut lagi, ntah bagaimana bisa begitu mudahnya. Hati Hinata luluh saat melihat sikap Naruto, ia mengerti saat itu Naruto menyesali perbuatannya.

Tangan kirinya menyentuh puncak dada yang mengeras karena udara dingin malam, sedang tangan kanannya turun ke perut dan terus turun ke bawah, menyentuh kewanitaan nya.

"Tangan Naruto menyentuh ini, tangannya hangat membelai di sini membuat perasaan ku jadi aneh."

.

* * *

.

Lenguhan berat memenuhi seisi ruangan sepi yang hanya ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di salah satu kamar di apartemen yang cukup luas berkelas mewah. Deru napas yang memburu dengan peluh berjatuhan di atas kasur _king size_, seorang pemuda lebih tepatnya tangan kekar pemuda itu bergerak beralun pada sesuatu diantara ke dua pahanya, merasakan sensasi nikmat karena ulah nya sendiri.

"ughh, shhhhh Hinat…aahhh, nghh."

Gerakan tangan dengan kendali fantasy dalam pikirannya tentang gadis yang di sebut namanya. Wajah Naruto memerah merasakan nikmat dengan bayang-bayang Hinata dalam pikirannya. Naruto berusaha memuaskan kejantanan nya yang menegang sempurna, melampiaskan hasratnya yang tertahan, memijat kejantanan nya membayangkan Hinata yang menjilatnya.

Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat membayangkan miliknya dijepit lorong kewanitaan Hinata, mengingat wajah bak _Porcelain Doll_ yang terlihat erotis dan erangan serta desahan yang masih terasa menggema di telinganya. Bayang-bayang Hinata semakin jelas dalam pikirannya, bagaimana gadis manis itu kacau dalam pelukan nya.

"_Naru..to-kunh ahhhh nghh ah ah ah.. lebih cepat, lebih dalam…_"

Suara Hinata dalam fantasy Naruto semakin membakar birahi anak muda yang sedang sibuk bermain _solo _itu, tangan kirinya meremas sprai hingga tak berbentuk. Peluh terus membasahi sekujur tubuh atletis nya, gerakan tangannya semakin gila pada sesuatu yang merasa nikmat karena ulah nya sendiri. Raut wajahnya meringis menahan nikmat yang menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Bayang-bayang gadis bermata dua buah _lavender_ pucat begitu erotis memanjakan fantasy Naruto tentang gelora ketika melihat dia dibuat berantakan di atas ranjang. Sesuatu terasa begitu mendesak di daerah yang sedang dikocok Naruto, tangan kekarnya mulai mempercepat gerakan menjadi lebih liar, membayangkan Hinata menunggangi dirinya menjerit kan nama Naruto di ujung _klimaks_ dengan wajah merah Hinata dipenuhi peluh.

"Aakkhh! Hinataaa… aku keluaaarr ssssh!"

Naruto sudah pada puncaknya, menutup mata menikmati _klimaks_ sambil membayangkan wajah Hinata, tangannya menggantung di udara seolah-olah membelai wajah manis dan bibir lembut yang meneriakkan namanya. Naruto membuka matanya melihat atap kamar apartemen nya, tentu saja, memang apa yang dia harapkan? Hinata berada di sana dengan tubuh telanjang selesai memuaskan Naruto.

"Sial! Aku sampai melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti ini…"

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan bangkit dengan posisi duduk, kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan, tepat bayangan nya terpantul pada cermin kamar. Menampakkan dirinya yang terlihat kacau dengan peluh yang mengecap pada kaus yang ia gunakan, Pria dengan mata _sapphire_ itu terlihat begitu sexy dengan kondisi seperti itu. Terlihat sangat jantan, tangannya meraih bantal dan melemparnya kasar hingga membentur bayangannya pada cermin.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Kutuk Naruto melihat dirinya mengingatkan pada kejadian tadi siang yang dia lakukan pada Hinata, sekarang dia malah tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan menahan nafsu hingga terpaksa melakukan _onani._

.

* * *

.

"Hinata?!" Sakura mengguncang tubuh Hinata.

"uhh, i-iya? Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Hinata menoleh pada sahabatnya dengan wajah suram.

"Melamun terus, dari tadi ku panggil kau tidak dengar ya?"

"Maaf…"

Hanya kata-kata singkat itu yang bisa diucapkan Hinata untuk membalas Sakura, hari itu dia sama sekali tidak bersemangat dan lebih memilih tenggelam dalam dirinya. Berbagai hal bergulat dalam pikirannya dan semua tentang Naruto, kenapa sekarang dia jadi ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

Tapi di lain sisi dia juga tidak sanggup kalau harus menatap wajah tampan yang terbayang raut nya yang dingin dan terkadang menampakkan kesedihan nya yang Hinata tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada laki-laki yang selama setahun ini ingin ia temui.

"Hinata, bukannya hari ini jadwal mu mengajar di Shonen House?" tegur Ino.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap sendu gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu, tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino, Hinata malah kembali menopang kan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya dan menghela napas. Ino mengangkat satu alis nya melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya.

Hinata memang anak yang pendiam dan tenang, tapi sudah tiga hari sikapnya murung terus tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura yang menyadari sikap aneh Hinata merasakan kekhawatiran pada teman baiknya itu. Sejak kelas satu mengenalnya tak pernah sekali pun Hinata terlihat serumit itu.

Sakura yang tak mungkin tega melihat sahabatnya seperti itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura-chan, aku baik-baik saja…."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata dengan suara lirih dan terkesan terbebani, kekhawatiran semakin menjalari pikiran Sakura, penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Apa ada siswa Shonen House yang menjahilimu?"

Hinata menggeleng singkat, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam tak dapat melanjutkan sesi tanya jawabnya melihat Hinata begitu tidak nyaman dengan obrolan ini.

"Aku hanya bosan dan lelah, sekali saja tidak datang ke Shonen House tidak masalah kan."

Yang seperti itu sama sekali bukan Hinata, selama Sakura mengenalnya tidak pernah sekali pun Hinata akan berpendapat seperti itu dan Sakura yakin tidak akan seperti itu jika tidak ada hal serius yang membuat gadis manis itu hingga berubah.

Sakura menghela napas mendengar jawaban Hinata yang sebenarnya tidak cukup memuaskan rasa ingin tau gadis _pink _itu, "kalau ada masalah dengan mu ceritakan pada ku Hinata, kita kan sahabat. Kau bisa mengandalkan ku, kapan pun kau butuhkan."

Senyum terpatri di wajah Hinata, melapisi segala raut wajah yang tak seceria biasanya, berusaha menenangkan rasa was-was dalam diri sahabatnya. Menyimpan kebingungan dan bimbang dalam pikiran serta perasaan yang sebenarnya juga dalam kondisi tidak pasti tentang segala hal yang masih sebuah tanda tanya besar tentang pria yang begitu ingin dia raih.

Pikiran Hinata mengingat suatu hal yang belum pasti, membuatnya memandang pada Sakura yang sekarang ada di hadapannya mengobrol dengan Ino. Salah satu hal yang masih membuatnya penasaran, apa benar satu tahun lalu yang datang ke Shoujo House adalah pacar nya Sakura, dalam artian nya di sini Naruto.

Hinata berpikiran untuk bertanya langsung pada Sakura, gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu berusaha menyiapkan kata-kata dari mana awalnya agar dia bisa bertanya,

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura menoleh menatap Hinata, "ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya… tentang.. ng~ pa..car Sakura-chan…"

Sakura berdengung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu apa lanjutan dari pertanyaan Hinata.

"I-ituuu aku tida..k bermaksud hanya ing-in bertanya, tapi jangan berpikir, aku…"

"Kau mau tanya apa Hinata?"

Hinata menghela napas, tidak perlu takut karena dia hanya ingin memastikan, "Pacar Sakura-chan itu… namany…"

"SAAAKKUUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAAAA! Toloooong!"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti oleh suara menggelegar seorang gadis bercepol dua yang meneriakkan nama Sakura dengan berekspresi menyedihkan dan langsung menghampiri gadis bersurai seperti kembang gula.

"Kau kenapa sih Tenten?!"

"Tolong aku Hime! Aku masih belum bisa memasak sarapan untuk ujian penerapan rumah tangga, tolong bantu aku sekarang, huwaaaa!"

Gadis yang di panggil Tenten bergelayutan di lengan Sakura, Hinata juga mengenal siapa gadis yang terlihat agak tomboy yang meraung-raung minta tolong. Gadis itu memohon pada Sakura dan tentu saja mulai menyeret Sakura untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat ditarik paksa meninggalkan dua sahabatnya Ino dan Hinata.

Sakura bahkan belum mendengarkan apa yang mau ditanyakan Hinata. Gadis manis bermata _lavender_ pucat itu hanya bisa melenguh kecewa belum sempat mendapat kejelasan tentang hal yang mengusik pikirannya.

.

* * *

.

Dua kali sudah dalam minggu ini Hinata tidak datang untuk mengajar, membuat Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut, dia yakin kalau Hinata sedang menghindari dan mungkin membenci nya. Penyesalan menghantui laki-laki _Tan_ yang merasa begitu bersalah dan membenci dirinya sendiri, tak rela jika Hinata benar-benar membenci nya hingga tak ingin melihat dirinya.

Sepasang _onyx_ memperhatikan tingkah depresi sahabatnya yang begitu suram, "Kau kenapa Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari ruang yang dibuat dari kedua tangannya di atas meja, "bisa kau tolong aku, Teme?"

Laki-laki tampan yang dipanggil Teme hanya diam sambil mengangkat satu alis nya, ekspresi bertanya _minta tolong apa?_

"Tolong pukuli aku, tampar, injak, ambil kursi lalu hantam kan ke tubuh ku berulang kali, ditusuk juga boleh, hancurkan kepala ku ke lantai, babak belur pun tidak masalah kalau bisa sampai pingsan atau lebih baik kalau aku mati saja."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan Naruto yang cukup ekstrim, "Kau bukan _masochist_ kan, Dobe. Jadi, apa yang menjadi masalah mu?"

Naruto mengacak rambut kuning nya, dia memang dekat dengan Sasuke dan selalu mengandalkan sahabatnya jika ada hal yang mengusiknya, tapi untuk saat ini dia tidak mengerti apa perlu bercerita pada Sasuke? Sasuke masih terdiam di hadapan Naruto, menatap laki-laki _Tan_ itu dengan tatapan dingin khas pria yang bergaya rambut _emo_ itu, tentu saja Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu Naruto bicara.

_Blue Sapphire_ balik menatap _onyx_ kelam dengan masih mengusap rambut dan mukanya dengan wajah yang menampakkan kegusaran. Laki-laki kuning itu menimbang-nimbang dalam pikirannya, haruskah mengungkapkan kegelisahan nya. Lama berpikir, akhirnya Naruto menghela napas panjang bersiap mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hinata…" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak sekedar menatap Sasuke dan mengambil jeda untuk sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkan, "aku.. aku memperkosa nya."

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alis nya, matanya terbelalak dan tak tampak ekspresi cool dalam air mukanya mendengar sesuatu yang sama sekali tak mungkin dia kira akan dilakukan teman kuning nya ini.

"Kau gila!" dengan nada datar penuh penekanan.

"Ya, Teme! Aku gila… aku memang gila sampai melakukan hal bejat seperti itu, ta-tapi.. sungguh, aku tidak melakukannya sampai selesai! D-Dia menangis dan aku berhenti…. sungguh aku tak sampai melakukannya hingga akhir!"

"Tidak peduli kau melakukan nya sampai akhir, Dobe, kau… ckh, kau keterlaluan!"

Kemarahan kembali melingkupi Naruto, kebencian pada dirinya yang bodoh rasanya tak dapat ia tahan, ingin mengulang waktu dan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal serendah itu pada Hinata.

Malu sebagai laki-laki tapi dia tidak sama sekali bersikap sebagaimana mestinya seorang laki-laki sejati. Naruto hanya mampu tertunduk dengan bayang-bayang penyesalan, sekuat apa pun kepalan tangannya yang siap meninju diri sendiri tapi menyakiti diri sendiri pun tidak cukup.

"Jadi itu alasannya dua jam kelas matematika dia tidak datang mengajar?" Sasuke berusaha tidak menekan sahabatnya yang pasti teramat sangat frustrasi.

"Ya, dan dia pasti sangat membenci ku sekarang."

Seluruh siswa kelas 2-1 kembali duduk ke tempat masing-masing dengan kedatangan Hinata pada jam pelajaran yang memang bagiannya. Naruto terpaku melihat kehadiran Hinata, setelah lama tidak melihatnya Naruto bagaikan ingin berlari ke depan kelas dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang selalu dia rindukan sosok nya.

Tak mungkin Naruto lakukan, dengan sikap di awal Hinata yang memang menggambarkan kesedihan di wajahnya, mungkin memang Hinata membenci nya hingga tak sedikit pun melirik nya, begitu pikir Naruto yang mulai putus asa dan penyesalan kembali melingkupi dirinya bahkan lebih hebat dari sebelumnya ketika melihat Hinata.

Hinata berusaha menahan lelehan di pelupuk matanya, dia sudah berusaha untuk sampai sini dan berada di hadapan Naruto dan perasaannya kini benar-benar kalut. Gadis _indigo_ itu merindukan sosok Naruto tapi tak mampu menatap pria _Tan_ yang ntah apa yang akan Hinata lakukan, menangis, menjerit, memberontak atau memeluk erat Naruto.

"Aku yang mulai maka aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan ini." Naruto tidak memalingkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, maksud kata-katanya memang ditujukan pada Sasuke yang tak bisa berbuat banyak karena posisi nya sebagai orang luar.

"Aku mengerti kau sangat menyukainya sejak lama tapi perbuatanmu seperti itu tidak bisa di benarkan. Lakukan secara laki-laki sejati, tapi jangan beritahu Sakura atau kau akan habis dihajar olehnya."

Pembicaraan diantara kedua pemuda paling tampan di kelas atau mungkin di seluruh Shonen House itu berakhir. Sepanjang pelajaran Naruto tidak bisa memalingkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang berada di depan kelas, tak dapat berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran dan hanya memikirkan tentang Hinata.

Hinata sendiri benar-benar kacau hari itu, tidak melakukan segalanya dengan benar, padahal dia sudah berusaha memaksa dirinya untuk melupakan kejadian tempo hari dan pergi mengajar. Sesuatu yang dipaksakan memang tidak pernah berhasil, apalagi dengan pikiran dan perasaannya yang abstrak tentang laki-laki kuning yang ia tau selalu menatapnya sepanjang pelajaran, membuatnya semakin tidak karuan.

Hinata menutup pelajaran 15 menit sebelum bel pergantian berbunyi, gadis manis dengan surai _indigo_ yang diikat satu itu tidak mampu lagi bertahan cukup lama di hadapan Naruto dengan sikap bimbang antara ingin tapi tak mampu melihat laki-laki Uzumaki itu. Gadis Hyuuga itu berusaha menahan air matanya dan sesak di rongga dadanya.

Hinata membereskan beberapa buku yang ia bawa dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas 2-1 Shonen House, Naruto langsung melesat menyusul Hinata.

"Hinata tunggu! Ku mohon dengarkan aku, Hinata!"

Hinata mulai berlari, tak tahan mendengar Naruto meneriakkan namanya. Isakan tak dapat ia tahan, air matanya akhirnya tumpah berlinang terhempas ke belakang saat dia berlari.

Naruto mempercepat gerak kakinya, tak sulit menyusul Hinata yang pasti kalah jarak dan kemampuan berlari.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, "Hinata berhenti ku mohon, jangan menghindari ku!"

"Apa lagi?" Ucap Hinata sinis yang sebenarnya dia gugup dan berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Di koridor kelas 2 yang saat itu sepi, hanya ada dua pasang manusia dengan tangan mereka yang menyambung kan satu sama lain. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan kesedihan dan air mata yang terlanjur turun, merasakan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat.

"Kau pasti membenci ku ya?"

Tentu saja seharusnya seperti itu, tapi Hinata tidak sama sekali benar-benar membenci Naruto, hanya saja dia merasa kecewa pada apa yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya. Hinata sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa membenci Naruto padahal laki-laki yang biru langitnya sangat intens menatapnya telah melukai perasaannya.

"Hinata…" Naruto menelan ludah, "maafkan aku, kumohon… Aku minta maaf."

Hati Hinata bergetar mendengar ucapan Naruto, padahal sekarang berada di hadapan Naruto membuatnya sedikit takut. Pikirannya sendiri tidak menangkap jelas maksud Naruto, tapi telinganya mendengarkan ucapan Naruto dengan jelas.

Hinata menekan tangan Naruto untuk melepas pegangannya, gadis itu tidak lari hanya tertunduk diam di hadapan Naruto tanpa mampu berkata apa pun untuk menjawab atau memberikan argumen.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu yang lain soal dirimu, jadi tolong tetaplah datang mengajar lagi besok."

Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah dalam benak Hinata, hal yang sama sekali tidak menjadi pikiran yang membebani nya, hari ini pun ia datang dengan penampilan seorang guru dan mengajar di kelas Naruto walaupun dengan _performance_ yang tidak stabil.

"Saat itu… Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, tolong maafkan aku. Aku memang brengsek telah melakukan hal serendah itu dan aku malu pada diriku sendiri tapi ku mohon aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud….."

"Lalu apa maksud Naruto-san melakukan itu?" potong Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu tidak mampu lagi menahan air mata nya yang langsung jatuh tertampung di kaca mata yang ia gunakan, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang Naruto dan itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ada sesuatu yang tidak mampu di jelaskan olehnya.

Naruto merasakan sesak di relung dadanya, tak tega melihat gadis di hadapannya, dia sama sekali tidak rela jika harus dinilai buruk oleh gadis itu. Mata sebiru langitnya hanya bisa menatap gadis yang lebih kecil darinya di hadapannya, ntah bagaimana menjelaskan nya, pikirannya benar-benar penuh rasa bersalah tapi ingin meluruskan segalanya.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, kakinya terasa begitu lemas hingga ia ambruk bersimpuh di hadapan Hinata.

"Gomen ne… Gomennasai!"

Naruto bersimpuh di hadapan Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk ke arah lantai. Hinata yang melihat sikap Naruto tentu saja terkejut setengah mati, melihat begitu menyesal nya Naruto dan meminta maaf padanya, tak ia sangka sampai seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, ku mohon… maaf….maaf… maafkan aku, aku menyesal…. Maaf Hinata, ku mohon jangan benci aku."

Saat itu sesaat Hinata merasa begitu spesial dengan Naruto yang terlihat begitu terpuruk, selama ini bukan hanya dia yang terguncang tapi juga lelaki di hadapannya yang sedang bersimpuh, laki-laki yang mampu menggetarkan hati nya. Melihat Naruto yang menyesali perbuatannya dan sikap yang seharusnya memang dilakukan oleh seorang lelaki sejati tentu saja membuat Hinata luluh.

Hinata menjatuhkan semua buku yang dibawanya dan melepas kaca mata yang ia gunakan, spontan gadis itu ikut ambruk dengan lutut sebagai penumpu tubuh dan menggapai bahu hingga tengkuk Naruto dan memeluk pemuda berkulit _Tan_ itu dengan erat. Hinata sudah sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan, rasa malu dan gugup sudah tidak ia hiraukan lagi.

Hinata menangis dalam diam tanpa terisak dan hanya mengaliri pipinya dengan air mata yang sedari tadi terasa sangat sesak di mata _lavender_ nya, dalam dekapan nya pada Naruto ia merasa begitu ringan bisa memeluk laki-laki yang selama ini sangat ingin ia temui.

Naruto hanya bisa terperangah tiba-tiba didekap Hinata, dua bola biru langitnya terbelalak, rasanya nyawanya sudah berpisah dari tubuhnya melayang-layang memandang sang pemilik yang terlihat canggung, aneh kenapa Hinata malah memeluknya tapi Naruto sadar gadis yang memeluknya yang lebih kecil darinya ini sedang menangis.

Ingin rasanya tangan Naruto bergerak mendekap tubuh mungil di hadapannya menekan lebih dekat pada dada lebarnya, instingnya masih menyadarkan Naruto untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, dia masih harus kembali kepada keadaan yang sebenarnya. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi atau selanjutnya dia akan memotong tangannya sendiri.

Beberapa saat dalam posisi seperti itu di sepajang koridor Shonen House yang sepi karena saat itu pelajaran masih berlangsung, tidak Naruto maupun Hinata yang bersuara, dengan Naruto yang mati-matian menahan untuk tidak memeluk Hinata takut dia akan lepas kendali lagi.

Naruto menyentuh pundak yang sedang bergetar dan melepas pelukan yang diberikan Hinata, menatap kedua iris _lavender_ pucat yang bening diantara pelupuk penuh air mata. Hinata kembali pada kesadarannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya memanas dan dia merasa gugup, sepertinya ditolak oleh Naruto.

"Aku me-memang takut bertemu Naruto-san, a-ku juga sangat takut saat itu… Aku belum pernah diperlakukan seperti itu dan…" Hinata berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menatap Naruto dengan gerakan sedikit kaku, "tapi aku… tidak membenci Naruto-san."

Naruto menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan biru langitnya yang melebar, tubuhnya langsung lemas mendengar kata-kata Hinata, tidak percaya, tentu saja dia telah melakukan hal se-bejat itu dan jika Hinata membencinya itu adalah hal yang wajar tapi gadis manis itu malah memaafkan dan tidak membenci nya.

Naruto sangat senang, rasanya laki-laki keren itu sampai ingin menangis lega. Naruto memandang Hinata, gadis itu memang manis sekali, di perhatikan nya wajah nya yang memerah, mata dengan iris yang unik seperti milik Neji, bibir sexy Hinata dengan warna merah alami membuat Naruto menelan ludah mengingat betapa lembutnya saat ia memainkan bibir itu dengan miliknya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto memajukan wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga deru napas dan detak jantung Hinata dapat diterima gendang telinganya. Hinata hanya diam, padahal dia tau Naruto berada semakin maju, gadis manis yang masih di atas alam sadarnya mengerti betul apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dan tak ada niat untuk menolaknya kali ini.

Jarak semakin menepis halauan mereka dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun bertemu, saling mengecup lembut dengan sang pemilik yang menutup mata merasakan satu sama lain, nafsu Naruto bangkit dan mulai mengontrol bibirnya untuk mulai bermain. Lidahnya menjilat bibir Hinata dan menyelusup diantara garis pertemuan dua bagian paling tipis pada wajah Hinata.

Hinata yang mengerti maksud Naruto lantas membuka sedikit mulutnya, memberi ruang bagi benda dalam mulut Naruto yang tak bertulang untuk menjamah bagian dalam mulutnya, tak ada penolakan karena gadis Hyuuga itu juga menikmati pagutan antara dia dan Naruto, sensasi seperti kemarin, saat lidah Naruto mengobrak-abrik dalam mulutnya.

Suasana koridor sangat tenang saat itu, membuat suara yang hanya mereka berdua yang menghasilkan, memecahkan kesunyian antara decak bibir yang berpagutan dilapisi saliva milik dua manusia yang bercampur, sensasi yang terasa _déjà vu _mengingatkan mereka pada kejadian tempo hari yang saling terbakar nafsu mengulum dan menggigit daerah itu.

Hinata semakin berani dengan sensasi ciuman lembut Naruto, sekarang gadis bersurai_ indigo_ itu sudah berani memberikan lidahnya untuk ikut bergumul dengan milik Naruto, saling bergulat dan bertukar saliva.

Desahan kecil keluar di sela-sela pagutan bibir dari Hinata, semakin membakar birahi Naruto untuk menekan-nekan ciuman mereka, Hinata melingkar kan tangannya pada pundak Naruto, menekan pemuda kuning itu untuk semakin dalam.

Decakan antara kedua bibir sexy itu terus memburu, posisi Hinata yang memeluk Naruto yang tangannya menyentuh pinggang ramping Hinata tak peduli lagi dengan di mana dan bagaimana keadaan mereka. Lama ciuman panas itu berlangsung, mereka akhirnya melepas pagutan dengan meninggalkan wajah yang masing-masing memerah dengan napas yang sama-sama memburu.

Naruto menatap wajah sendu dengan semburat merah dan mata yang layu, benar-benar pemandangan sexy yang mampu membangkitkan birahi nya. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin nafsunya memuncak dan tak tahan untuk menyentuh Hinata lagi, Hinata pun sadar dari keterpakuan nya oleh sosok Naruto.

Suasana yang canggung, Hinata kembali bangkit menggunakan kaca matanya dan merapikan bukunya, begitu pula dengan pemuda Uzumaki yang berusaha terlihat normal walau sesuatu dalam dada seperti genderang perang. Naruto menatap sekali lagi gadis mungil di hadapannya, seperti tidak rela untuk ditinggal pergi.

"Hinata-chan.." Naruto terdiam sejenak, "tolong jangan katakan apa pun pada Sakura Haruno, apa pun itu soal kita…. ku mohon."

Hinata sedikit terkejut Naruto mengucapkan nama sahabatnya, tapi hal itu tidak menekan nya, tentu saja pasti Naruto tau soal dirinya dan Sakura adalah sahabat. Naruto tersenyum manis, sesuatu yang paling disukai Hinata dari Naruto hingga ia juga membalasnya dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Tanpa disangka Naruto mencium pipi Hinata yang membuat gadis manis itu terkejut dan langsung berlari kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan seonggok daging di sana dengan degup jantung seperti pacuan kuda, wajah bak _porcelain _itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus merasa malu, gugup sekaligus senang luar biasa.

Beberapa saat dalam bayang kebahagiaan, Hinata teringat pada Sakura, dia baru saja berciuman dengan Naruto-kun dan dia lakukan secara sadar. Seperti di sambar api, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu, dia merasa seperti orang jahat dan ia sadar itu, walaupun begitu Hinata tidak berniat untuk mengakhirinya. Sekali ini saja dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyimpang.

~(O.o)~

Semenjak itu Hinata tidak lagi ragu tentang Naruto walaupun dia belum mengetahui apa pun tentang pemuda yang mampu mencuri hatinya itu, hanya asumsi dari logikanya saja yang menjadi tumpuan tentang Naruto.

Hubungan mereka semakin dekat, setiap selesai mengajar, Naruto selalu menyusul Hinata bahkan hingga ruang di belakang Shonen House tempat Hinata berganti pakaian dan penampilannya menjadi dia yang aslinya, seorang siswi.

Hanya melakukan ciuman setiap bertemu dan itu cukup membuat perasaan mereka pada masing-masing semakin berkembang yang bahkan tidak disadari satu sama lain. Hinata mulai belajar betapa perasaan suka itu bisa begitu menyenangkan, bisa bertemu dan melihat Naruto juga berada dekat dengan pemuda Uzumaki itu, dan sensasi liar berciuman.

~(O.o)~

Kedua bibir itu pun beradu liar di bawah rindang nya pohon besar yang tumbuh dekat gedung Shonen House, di bagian belakang yang tak pernah ada seorang pun yang pergi ke sana kecuali dua anak manusia yang sering menggunakan tempat itu.

Hinata melepas pagutan bibir mungil nya pada Naruto, "Naruto-kun, ano..o.. Apa kau ingat padaku? Maksud ku sebelumnya."

Gadis manis itu cukup penasaran apakah Naruto ingat dengan dia sebagai gadis yang dia tolong satu tahun lalu di Perpustakaan Shoujo House. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab hanya berdengung membuat Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, Pendek!" Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hinata.

Terjawab sudah, sekarang Hinata mengerti Naruto mengingatnya sejak awal, membuat hatinya semakin berbunga-bunga, rasanya menjadi sesuatu yang spesial selama ini. Naruto berlari kecil meninggalkan Hinata sebelum menghilang di balik persimpangan gedung, pemuda dengan _Blue Sapphire_ itu melempar senyum manisnya sekali lagi.

~(O.o)~

Setiap harinya, gadis Hyuuga itu selalu berbunga-bunga, mengesampingkan segala perasaan bersalah nya pada sahabatnya karena saat bertemu Naruto hanya laki-laki itu dunianya saat itu dan Hinata ingin beberapa saat untuk seperti itu.

Perubahan sikap Hinata tentu saja disadari sahabat dekatnya Sakura, setiap hari selalu tersenyum ceria, Hinata juga jadi lebih terbuka dan terlihat semakin manis setiap hari. Rasa penasaran memang melingkupi Sakura, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hinata, tiba-tiba mood nya berubah dari terpuruk hingga terlihat begitu hidup.

Sakura tak ingin merusak keceriaan Hinata karena dia tau, ketika ditanya Hinata pasti akan merasa malu karena Sakura pikir itu pasti hal yang menyenangkan, mungkin soal cowok pikirnya. Biarlah anak manis itu seperti itu, nantinya juga dia akan cerita.

Saat hati Hinata berbunga-bunga terkadang tersirat juga saat Naruto memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun soal mereka, tentu saja karena Naruto adalah pacar Sakura, laki-laki yang setahun lalu menyusup ke Shoujo House untuk bertemu Sakura. Tapi Hinata malah jatuh cinta padanya dan sekarang, apa sebutan untuk apa yang dilakukan mereka. Selingkuh? Mungkin seperti itu pikir Hinata.

"Hei Jidat! Kau senyum-senyum terus, dari pagi kau terlihat senang sekali. Ceritakan sesuatu dong." Tanya Ino penasaran.

Sedari pagi memang Sakura terlihat begitu senang, sekarang giliran Hinata dan Ino yang dibuat penasaran, tapi sang tersangka malah senyum-senyum belum menceritakan hal yang membuatnya sumringah.

"Ini tentang pacar mu?" Tanya Hinata yang sebenarnya asal dia ucapkan tapi penasaran juga jika itu tentang Naruto.

Sakura terkekeh dan mengangguk, membuat kedua sahabatnya semakin penasaran terutama Hinata.

"Aku dan pacar ku…" Sakura memberi jeda dengan wajahnya yang semakin merah karena malu, "aku dan pacar ku…. Sudah melakukan H."

Ino dan Hinata yang terkejut mendengarnya seolah-olah rahang mereka jatuh ke lantai, terutama Hinata yang mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura dan langsung terbayang Naruto.

"Wahh kau hebat Sakura-chan! Ceritakan lagi, bagaimana kau melakukannya?!" tanya Ino dengan antusias dan suara lirih agar tak didengar teman lainnya di kelas.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja, saat itu aku bahkan tidak mempersiapkan apa pun. Rasanya memang sakit sekali tapi dia sangat lembut dan berusaha membuat ku nyaman." Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

Hinata meninggalkan kedua sahabat baiknya, menenggelamkan dirinya pada pikiran tentang Sakura dan Naruto melakukan itu. Hatinya hancur seketika ketika masih mendengarkan Sakura bercerita tentang pergumulan dengan pacar nya di atas kasur. Tangannya dia kepal kan menahan emosi dan sesak di rongga dadanya yang terasa begitu menekan.

"Aku sangat senang memberikan yang pertama ku untuk dia, aku benar-benar menyukai nya, sangat menyayangi nya dan aku tau perasaannya juga pasti sama dengan ku." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Bagaikan ditampar Hinata merasa dadanya semakin sesak mendengar semua yang dikatakan Sakura dan pikirannya yang memproyeksi kan tentang Naruto, dia berpikir kalau Sakura adalah pacar Naruto dan dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan dengan pacar sahabatnya.

Mendengar itu , Hinata merasa sangat cemburu tanpa mampu berbuat apa pun dengan posisi nya seperti itu. Kenapa Naruto menciumnya, kenapa laki-laki dengan biru langit yang sangat dikagumi Hinata itu melakukan itu, membuat perasaan Hinata semakin mengharapkannya, tidakkah dia berpikir dia menyakitinya, pikiran-pikiran semacam itu yang berputar dalam otak Hinata.

Rasanya ingin menangis mendengar semuanya, gadis manis itu tidak mampu mendengar semua itu sambil membayangkan Naruto melakukan itu dengan wanita lain dan itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Kedua kaki semampai itu berjalan begitu lunglai bagaikan tak dapat menopang tubuh yang pikirannya sedang sangat rumit, Hinata melihat papan di atas kelas yang bertulis kan **Ruang Kelas 2-1**, saat memasukinya dia akan melihat sosok Naruto dan ia tak mampu untuk hal itu, hatinya belumlah siap.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, mencoba mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalnya, bagaimana pun ini adalah kewajibannya. Benar saja, tidak semudah itu bagi Hinata ketika melihat Naruto, terbayang kembali kata-kata Sakura saat ia melakukan sex pertamanya dengan kekasihnya. Hati Hinata hancur, tubuhnya melemah saat harus memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Rasanya dia ingin menangis dan menjerit tak karuan, pertanyaan tentang mengapa Naruto melakukan hal manis padanya menggeluti pikirannya. Naruto yang merasa gelagat aneh Hinata jadi bingung, mungkin Hinata sedang tidak enak badan atau sakit, pikir Naruto.

Selesai pelajaran Hinata langsung meninggalkan kelas secepatnya, pergi ke toilet bagian sebelah gedung Shonen House untuk berganti pakaian dan ingin langsung pulang karena hanya tinggal pelajaran terakhir. Sesudah memeriksa keadaan Hinata berganti baju dan saat selesai berganti seragam..

Betapa terkejut nya kedua bola _lavender_ pucat itu melihat sosok Naruto di hadapannya, Hinata yang tak ingin bertemu atau lebih tepatnya tidak siap bertemu Naruto berusaha tak menghiraukan pria keren itu dan berjalan meninggalkannya, tapi tangan kekar Naruto menggapai tangan mungil Hinata dan menahannya agar tak meninggalkannya.

"Kau menghindari ku?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah dingin.

Hinata menelan ludah sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu, "mulai hari ini… Na-Naruto-kun, tidak usah menemui ku lagi." Hinata menundukan kepala.

Tentu saja pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu terkejut dengan keputusan Hinata yang tiba-tiba dan di putuskan sebelah pihak, Naruto tidak mau hal semacam itu setelah berjuang akhirnya dapat mengambil hati Hinata,

"Hinata-chan, apa aku membuat kesalahan? Apa ada sesuatu yang menggangumu?! Hinata-chan, tolong jangan…"

"Mengertilah Naruto-kun! Sadarlah, kita tak seharusnya melakukan ini!" Bentak Hinata dengan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa?! Apa yang salah?!"

"Yang salah? Tentu saja yang kita lakukan!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-kun melakukan itu… Apa yang selalu Naruto-kun lakukan membuat ku senang, aku senang sekali sampai rasanya ingin memeluk Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun… Aku merasa selalu berdebar-debar saat bersama Naruto-kun!" Hinata sekuat tenaga agar tak mengalirkan air mata.

Naruto menunggu Hinata untuk melanjutkan karena dia merasa kata-kata Hinata belum usai,

"Naruto-kun selalu membuat ku merasakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti, bahkan dari satu tahun lalu saat di perpustakaan, selama ini ingin bertemu dan Naruto-kun melakukan itu, aku memang sangat marah tapi untuk apa yang kita lakukan akhir-akhir ini, Naruto-kun kau… Naruto-kun…" Hinata tergagap tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku… Naruto-kun, aku…. Aku suk…." Hinata tak melajutkan kata-katanya karena sebuah bibir yang ia tau siapa pemiliknya membungkam bibir merah nya.

Naruto mencium kasar Hinata menghentikan ucapan gadis itu, bibirnya menghisap bibir Hinata, mengecup dan melumat. Pertama kalinya Naruto bermain kasar dan Hinata tersentak mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Hinata tidak menginginkan ini, siswi Shoujo House itu berusaha melakukan penolakan terhadap Naruto yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan lebih besar.

Hinata mendorong dada Naruto dengan usaha keras, "lepaskan! Ku bilang kita tidak boleh melakukan ini!"

Hati Hinata hancur merasa mendapat penolakan dari Naruto, kenapa hanya menyatakan perasaannya Naruto pun tidak mau mendengarkannya, dia tau Sakura lah pacar Naruto dan tentu saja Naruto lebih memilih Sakura apalagi mereka sudah melakukannya.

"Hinata-chan, ku mohon… jangan seperti ini." Cengkeraman Naruto pada tangan Hinata semakin erat.

"Naruto-kun apa kau mengerti aku sangat… a..ku cemburu! Kau dan Sakura sudah melakukan H, aku tidak bisa.. jangan buat aku seperti ini! Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini dengan pacar sahabat ku dan Naruto-kun juga tidak boleh mengkhianati Sakura!"

"A-apa?" Naruto akhirnya mengerti maksud Hinata, "jadi kau pikir aku pacaran dengan Sakura-chan? Kau salah paham Hinata!"

"Salah paham… t-ta-tapi satu tahun yang lalu, yang datang ke Shoujo House…." Raut wajah Hinata berubah.

"Ya ampun Hinata-chan kau salah paham, bukan aku pacar Sakura!"

Hinata berwajah bingung mendengar ucapan Naruto, mana mungkin, setahun lalu yang datang ke Shoujo House, laki-laki itu Naruto, yang katanya akan datang adalah pacar Sakura dan yang datang saat itu Naruto. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata membawanya ke samping ruang peralatan olah raga, Hinata di dudukan di sebuah bangku panjang yang cukup tinggi membuat posisinya sejajar dengan Naruto yang berdiri.

Naruto menggenggam wajah Hinata di antara kedua pipinya, "Hinata-chan, ku mohon dengarkan aku. Aku bukan pacar Sakura Haruno, kau tau laki-laki di kelas yang duduk di samping ku, Sasuke Uchiha. Dialah pacar Sakura!"

Hinata malah di buat bingung dengan omongan Naruto yang diucapkan sedikit panik oleh Naruto.

~(O.o)~

**#Flashback on**

Suasana kelas 2-1 Shonen House begitu ramai tentu saja karena saat itu sedang jam istirahat, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sedang menatap bosan ke luar jendela tepat pada sebuah gedung yang jaraknya lumayan jauh di seberang sana. Dengan teman tampan di sebelahnya yang sedang asik memainkan benda kecil berbentuk segi empat dengan menyentuh layarnya.

Bola mata sebiru langit itu memutar ke arah sahabatnya, begitu serius _onyx _itu memperhatikan sesuatu di ponselnya yang membuat pria berkulit Tan itu jadi penasaran, diintipnya sesuatu yang membuat temannya seakan melupakan dunia, memang suatu hal yang menarik.

"Woooahhhh! Sasuke! Kau mau pergi menyusup ke Shoujo Hou…. Mmmphhh!"

"Diam kau Rubah! Ckh." Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto hingga laki-laki yang biru langitnya sempat terbelalak itu tenang.

"Hoi, Teme! Kau mau pergi menemui Sakura di Shoujo House ya?" Suara Naruto lebih pelan.

"Hari ini ulang tahunnya, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tau bisa menemui nya lagi sepulang sekolah atau tidak, makanya akan ku serahkan saat pelajaran olah raga nanti."

"Wow, kau mau membolos ya? Hei, aku ikut ya~" Suara Naruto memohon dengan sedikit feminim pada Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Oh ayolahh, aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sakura-chan, lagipula aku juga sudah lama tidak melihatnya semenjak upacara penerimaan siswa baru." Naruto merangkul Sasuke membujuknya untuk mengizinkannya ikut.

"Kau hanya akan mengganggu, Dobe! Aku tidak mau kerepotan jika ketahuan nanti."

"Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu, ayolah sayang~" Naruto merajuk.

"Kau kenapa sih ingin sekali ikut?!"

"Sasuke-chan~ kau tau kan di sini sangat menyebalkan, setiap hari kita hanya bisa melihat laki-laki, lama-lama aku bisa jadi gay! Kau mengerti kan maksud ku hehehehe… dan jika aku jadi gay, aku akan menyerangmu err munyunyunyu~" Naruto memaju-majukan bibirnya menggoda Sasuke.

"Kau ini menjijikkan, Rubah! Aku sudah punya Sakura-chan!" Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto yang mendekatinya, "ckh! Terserahmu!"

Kelakuan dua pemuda itu cukup ekstrim, melewati persimpangan Shoujo House dan Shonen House, dan menyusup ke Shoujo House pada saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, padahal mereka masih kelas 1 dan sudah berani melakukan salah satu larangan KHS paling berat jika tertangkap. Tapi menurut Sasuke hal sekecil itu tidaklah menjadi masalah jika itu demi Sakura.

Sampai di Shoujo House, mereka masih harus memanjat tembok dan merayap di atap untuk sampai di bagian belakang perpustakaan, sangat sulit karena Sasuke tidak tau pasti daerah Shoujo House dan hanya memegang petunjuk berupa denah sekolah yang Sakura kirim melalui _e-mail,_ perjalanan yang cukup menegangkan itu akhirnya usai juga.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau membawa si bodoh ini?!"

"Heh! Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?! Aku ke sini untuk menjaga pangeran ku tercinta, Sasuke-sama, dari bibi menyeramkan sepertimu. hihihi"

"Iiish.. Kau!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Sudahlah Sakura, biarkan saja." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Weeeeeee!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Sakura sekali lagi.

Kali ini tidak digubris Sakura, gadis bersurai bak kembang gula itu perhatiannya sedang tertuju pada pemuda cool dengan rambut hitam pekat yang menjadi kekasihnya dan orang spesial yang datang hari ini.

Sasuke memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwarna senada dengan surai Sakura, "otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum manis, wajahnya menyinarkan keceriaan saat menerima hadiah dari Sasuke. Sang bintang tamu pun mencium lembut kekasihnya yang dibalas kecupan mesra Sakura. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa memutar dua bola _Sapphire_ nya, cemburu? Tidak mungkin, iri? Ya, sedikit.

Naruto meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sedang asik bermesraan, seperti cerita cinta yang tak dapat restu sampai harus menyusup dan Naruto sebagai ajudan sang pangeran. Naruto pergi ke bagian depan perpustakaan, niatnya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di Shoujo House ingin melihat kumpulan para gadis seumuran atau lebih darinya, semacam cuci mata.

"Shoujo House sepi sekali… ah, tentu saja sekarang sedang jam pelajaran, aku lupa sistim belajarnya sama saja dengan tempat ku, menyebalkan!" cerca Naruto yang hanya bisa diam bersandar di kusen pintu perpustakaan, tak berani juga pergi terlalu jauh.

_Blue Sapphire _Naruto menangkap sebuah sosok manis yang sedang berputar-putar di antar rak buku, diperhatikannya wajah gadis manis itu, rambutnya panjang menjuntai dan indah sekali warnanya, matanya unik mengingatkan dia dengan teman sekelasnya yang dia lupa namanya, wajahnya seperti _Porcelain Doll_, bibirnya kecil berisi dan merah merona, tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Naruto dan ketika gadis itu tersenyum, Naruto bagaikan keju _mozzarella_ yang meleleh sempurna.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang hanya dengan melihat gadis manis yang bahkan namanya belum ia ketahui, laki-laki Tan itu terus terpaku dengan sosok Hinata saat itu. Naruto mengambil langkah untuk bisa berada semakin dekat dengan gadis itu, belum pernah ia melihat gadis polos yang sangat manis, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah terus mengagumi betapa cantik nya gadis itu.

Cukup lama Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu, gadis itu terlihat kebingungan berhenti pada salah satu baris rak penuh buku, ketika melihat Hinata memanjat rak buku Naruto baru menyadarinya. Tingkah Hinata sangat lucu saat itu, membuat senyuman mengembang di wajah tampan Uzumaki.

Hinata begitu kesulitan membuat Naruto refleks menghampirinya, melihat Hinata dari dekat cukup membuat Naruto gugup, hingga insiden itu terjadi. Sebenarnya saat itu Naruto sangat gugup tapi untuk menjaga _image _nya Naruto berusaha terlihat tenang, setelah itu ntah kenapa dia jadi tertarik dengan Hinata.

~(O.o)~

**#Flashback off**

Naruto menghela nafas panjang berharap Hinata untuk mengerti penjelasan nya, tangannya turun dari wajah Hinata, berharap Hinata tidak salah paham lagi.

"Hinata-chan, kau salah paham. Pacar Sakura bukan aku tapi Sasuke."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya tak mampu memberi respon apa pun.

"Kejadian sepulang sekolah itu, a…aku… aku terlalu senang saat bisa bersamamu, aku.. lepas kendali dan melakukan hal seburuk itu, t..api aku benar-benar menyesal, aku takut kau membenci ku Hinata. Hinata-chan, aku selalu mengingatmu walaupun sudah satu tahun lamanya, aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu…"

"Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak memperbolehkan untuk mengatakan soal kita pada Sakura-chan? Aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya kejadian sepulang sekolah."

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, seperti ada hal yang tidak bisa dikatakannya. Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin bingung, jika memang yang diceritakan Naruto benar, kenapa harus di sembunyikan dari Sakura, jika Naruto tetap seperti itu semua keterangan yang di berikan Naruto terasa bertolak belakang.

"Aku… aku.. itu, soal Sakura…"

Hinata menunggu Naruto untuk bicara, rasa penasaran dalam dirinya semakin menyebalkan, "Kenapa?"

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan…"

Kata-kata Naruto malah membuat Hinata kecewa, kenapa Naruto tidak langsung mengatakannya, kenapa laki-laki yang disukainya itu malah membuat semuanya semakin rumit dalam pikiran Hinata. Sedikit rasa kecewa terselubung dalam hati Hinata walaupun dia bisa mempercayai perkataan Naruto.

Hinata turun dari bangku besar itu dan langsung melesat pergi membuat Naruto terkejut, tak dapat menghentikan Hinata, memanggilnya pun sepertinya percuma. Naruto mengambil _Handphone_ dari tas nya, melakukan panggilan dan menunggu seseorang di seberang telepon mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Moshimosh_…. Teme! Pergilah ke persimpangan KHS sekarang!"

"_Untuk apa?_"

"Sudah pergi saja kesana sekarang! Aku butuh bantuanmu, kita ketemu di sana."

Naruto menutup telefon sebelum orang yang ternyata ditelponnya adalah sasuke menjawabnya, laki-laki Tan itu langsung berlari berusaha menyusul Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hinata berlari sekencang yang dia mampu tidak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya keluar dari Shonen House, untung saja saat itu waktu pulang sekolah dan banyak para siswa yang telah pulang sekolah. Tak lama berlari tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, bukan Naruto tapi suara seorang gadis, dilihat dari kejauhan di ujung persimpangan KHS ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

Hinata tidak lagi merasa canggung pada Sakura karena sebelumnya berasumsi tentang Sakura dan Naruto, gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu pun berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri menunggu Hinata sambil tersenyum riang.

"Hinata-chan, sudah selesai mengajar." Sakura terdiam sejenak memperhatikan sahabatnya yang terlihat tersengal-sengal dan sedikit kacau, "Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?"

Derap langkah terhenti beberapa meter dari kedua gadis itu, menampakkan Naruto yang langsung terdiam menatap kedua gadis itu, keringat membelai turun di pelipis nya, sisa dari usahanya berlari menyusul Hinata.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya di balik tubuh Hinata yang juga ikut menoleh, "Naruto-kun?"

Nice or Bad timing….

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

* * *

[Author's Bacot]

hallo, ketemu lagi ^O^)/

sekali lagi **TERIMAKASIH **sudah baca sampai bacotan Shiki ini, ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil saya Author, thor, etc. panggil Shiki aja -.- pen name juga berguna untuk panggilan kok, seperti biasa di panel ini saya akan mengulas fanfic saya, sebelum itu...

**dengan ini saya mohon dengan sangat, jika ada yang akan review berhubungan dengan konten sexual pada fic untuk menggunakan bahasa yang sopan! saya mengerti kalau sampai ada readers yang suka dengan konten semacam itu jika anda sekalian terangsang, nganceng atau apapun untuk tidak perlu pakai acara ngadu di review, karena saya gak perduli soal itu dan tolong hormati saya sebagai author karena fic ini hasil karya pemikiran saya. saya sendiri mengakui bahwa saya penulis ****HENTAI**** dan banyak memasukkan unsur dewasa pada tulisan saya, belajar dari fic yang mengandung unsur lemon, lime, lainnya banyak yang saya temui review dengan bahasa yang tidak sepantasnya. BUKAN MELARANG untuk review soal hal itu tapi SAYA MOHON untuk tetap menggunakan etika! **

mungkin sebelumnya saya terkesan selengekan tapi saya juga bisa SERIUS apalagi ini menyangkut karya saya, terimakasih :)

ok, kurang lebih begitu :3 next saya mau mengulas tentang chapter sebelumnya, di chap 1 banyak readers yang menebak-nebak siapa sih pacarnya si abang Naruto ini khukhukhu dan mostly menebak Naruto bukan pacar Sakura, nebak doang atau emang kagak iklas lu, hah? -.- *digebukin readers* sekarang sudah ada di chap 2 kan hehehe ^^ memang saya juga membuat Naruto di chap 1 terkesan sangat misterius (biar greget gitu) tapi di sini juga sudah saya perjelas, jadi yang pada kepo udah tenang kan idup nya sekarang *disiram minyak goreng*

akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk dan prepare untuk cosplay competition, jadi sabar menunggu ya untuk next chapter :3 saya usahain deh ^^ itu juga kalau peminatnya banyak sama fic saya LOL

about normal POV, kayaknya saya memang lebih srek pakai normal POV dan kurang begitu suka campur-campurin POV pada sebuah fic kecuali bila diperlukan, sebelumnya pakai Hinata POV kebablasan ada normal POV nya dan itu disadari salah satu readers, ihh jadi malu saya *blushing* (plakkk) XD soal chapter, saya kurang begitu suka dengan fanfic yang terlalu banyak chapter, ribet amat -,- berlaku juga untuk fictions saya, jadi **Boku no Sensei, 16 Years Old**ini mungkin tidak sampai 5 chapter, gomen minna ^^)v

dan dibalik pembuatan **Boku no Sensei, 16 Years Old **ini saya cukup didesak juga ngehehe ~_~') teman saya seorang operator comic rental, sebut saja namanya Eka, karena namanya memang Eka XD nah, si Eka ini baca fic saya dan sangat exited :'D disamping itu dia juga sempat ngamuk-ngamuk karena saya TBC di bagian yang greget banget dan gregetan karena fic ini bagus banget, hayoo dia yang ngomong loh XD (ah gw jadi gede kepala kan wkwkwkw) sambil merengek dia minta di lanjutkan =_=) atau ancamannya saya akan di boikot tidak boleh main ke rental comic lagi, oh god nooo! D'X

review! saya gak suka ngasih replay di panel ini, spamming banget jadi bagi yang review biasanya saya replay di PM, jadi bagi yang berniat review karya saya setelah review coba deh di check PM nya mungkin aja ada seseorang yang kerennya kayak Naruto ini akan muncul X'D *jedderrrr!* kecuali Anonymous ya ._. lumayan kan ada temen ngobrol :forever alone: kali aja ketemu yang cakep-cakep *plakkk plakk plakk* LOL XD

minnasan, sebenarnya ntah kenapa di chapter 2 ini saya merasa kurang puas kayaknya kok kurang ok nih, saya gak ngerti juga sih karena itu dari sudut pandang saya sendiri, wahai sodara-sodara! w(QAQw) tapi itu kembali ke para readers menurut kalian bagaimana fic saya ini? dan pasti nanti ada **LEMON** nya hehehe XD

sekali lagi saya ucapin **TERIMAKASIH, ARIGATOU, THANK YOU **sudah membaca fanfic saya dan memberikan respon yang baik *ciumin reader satu-satu* muaaachh muacch muuaaahhh muach :* :* :* walaupun agak ngenes saya soal fave nya kok dikit amat ya T_T (ngarep gitu ceritanya hehehe)

ok segitu aja XD dan pasti saya masih mengharapkan **REVIEW** dari para readers, tolong jangan jadi silent readers ya :3 maaf kali ini mungkin saya terlalu cerewet =.= biasa orang kesepian jadi berusaha ngajak ngobrol readers :')

sekali lagi saya ini keren banget, kayak Naruto Uzumaki (apa sih?!) :3 *dikroyok warga FFN*

ok, thanks for the attention, have a nice day and see you next chapter~ ^O^)/


End file.
